Rosario Vampire: Spider-Man
by Jet Long
Summary: There are Humans and there are Yokai. Now will rise a hero that will cross both worlds and will be Amazing and Spectacular. AU Fic Crossover DISCONTINUED REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Come into my parlor

Rosario Vampire: Spider-Man

Chapter 1: Come into my Parlor

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Spider-Man

**Unknown Location:**

Cold gray walls are all that is seen surrounding various men and women who were scientists, worked in the dim lighting that accompanied the various caged animals that howl in indignation of their containment.

It is above these howls on a walkway that a shadowed figure that exudes a deathly calm while standing next to a nervous middle-aged man.

"The test results are meeting my expectations I hope." Spoke the calmer man as he watched the proceedings below with his judging scrutiny.

"Y-y-yes sir, my lord." The nervous man stuttered out. "The tests appear to be holding out, the altered genetic codes appear to be meeting full success with the experiments goal, but we still need to be able to bond it with a Yokai. Even though there is small chance of binding with a human."

"Exceptional, I would hate to get rid of a useful accessory such as yourself were you to fail." The shadowed figured replied while turning malevolent red eyes to the nervous man.

"O-o-of course my lord, you waste your kindness on me." Replied the man now terrified.

Little did they know that one of the smaller containers for smaller animals containing different types of insects and _arachnids _was now empty.

XXX

**Shibuya, Tokyo-Residential Area: **

A teenage boy of 15 was walking down the street to a local public high school, while yanking tiredly and scratching his messy brown hair with one hand.

"Maybe staying up late to read the latest volume of _Bleach _was bad idea, but still worth it." The boy said aloud.

The boy's name is Tsukune Aono, and he is in one word _ordinary. _ He is average in looks, stature, and intelligence. While sporting his green blazer, white shirt, red tie, and khaki pants of his school uniform he goes about his day while shifting through the manga in his backpack.

"Morning, Tsukune desu!" yelled a voice from behind him, as a small pair of knees collided against his back making him yell out with an "_oof". _

"Let's see cheerful voice, tiny arms around my neck, and a sudden pain in my spine. Morning, Yukari-chan" replied Tsukune.

The owner of the voice got off his back and walked around to get in front of him to reveal a tiny girl with short brown hair and wearing a female version of Tsukune's uniform who looked about the age of 11.

This little girl is Yukari Sendo, Tsukune's classmate and best friend. Now, one would question what a little girl is doing wearing a high school uniform. Well Yukari is a certifiable genius being wise beyond her years and being pretty independent and mature. She only has one flaw.

"Tsukune-kun you look tired, did you stay up late reading one of your shounen manga's again? I kind of see the appeal, but come on…" cue drool and spaced out look on her face.

"…there's so much more appeal in Yaoi."

She's kind of a pervert, which at times make others question her age.

"Oh yes, having those images in my head will put me right to sleep." Tsukune replied sarcastically.

Yukari pouted. "You're such a prude."

"No, I'm a straight man who doesn't want to be scarred for life."

"Join the dark side Tsukune."

"Why are we friends?" He said in an exasperated tone.

"My winning personality?"She asked cutely.

"Sure… let's go with that."

Yukari punched him in the stomach.

"Ow, kidding!" yelled Tsukune.

XXX

**Ditko Lee High School **

"Well there is a test today and I did not study, any advice Yukari?", replied Tsukune.

"Click your heels like Dorothy in the _Wizard of Oz," _replied Yukari.

"Har har"

Now, one would wonder how an awkward teenager and child prodigy are best friends. It happened during the beginning of the school year. Tsukune was about to walk home when happened across Yukari about to get hurt by some bullies for her intelligence and people perceiving her as arrogant. Tsukune saved her (i.e. charging in grabbing her and running like hell) they became instant friends.

"Heads up its Saizo", Yukari warned.

Saizo Komiya, one of the many bullies at the school Tsukune and Yukari attend. Multiple rumors say he has already been expelled from multiple schools in the Shibuya area. Walking Tsukune and Yukari's way arrogant on his pierced face, it looks like he is about to past them until he decides to trip with his leg Tsukune .

Yukari goes to Tsukune's side while laughter rings out in the courtyard they are in.

"I see you're still lacking brain cells Saizo", said Yukari as she glared at Saizo.

"Watch it brat", growled Saizo "I see you need a little girl to fight your battles for you Aono"

"At least she doesn't have a thought process that resolves around being a complete and utter douchebag" Tsukune retorted while getting back up.

"What did you call me wimp?" Saizo said angrily while stomping towards the duo, but before he could exact physical pain on Tsukune an attractive woman who looked to be in her late 20s wearing a white top, skirt, and jacket intervened.

"Hey now Tsukune-kun, Saizo-kun, there's no need to get in a needless fight. You're both classmates you should be friends!" exclaimed the woman cheerfully, with a smile as radiant as her blond hair shining through her perpetually closed eyes and glasses.

This was Shizuka Nekonome, The three student's current homeroom teacher who is never seen without a smile on her face. Some circles of students have given her the nickname Neko-chan because of the two tufts in her hair that look like cat ears.

"Whatever", Saizo scoffed as he walked away, but not without giving our hapless duo a passing glare that promised trouble.

As the crowd that grew from the encounter dispersed Tsukune and Yukari looked thankfully to Ms. Nekonome.

"Morning, Nekonome-sensei and thanks for the help, desu", said Yukari

"It's no problem Yukari-chan!" exclaimed the woman cheerfully "but you should get to my homeroom now you don't want to be late do you?" As she skipped away, yes skipped away like a joyful child.

"Well you were lucky, but it looks like Saizo's going to be gunning for you now" Yukari warned her friend.

"Oh darn, and I was going to friend him on _facebook_ too" Tsukune replied with mock sadness.

XXX

**Unknown Location**

Staring at the one of the may empty container that contained one of the many arachnids and insects with apathetic eyes the shadowed figure turned to the nervous scientist. "It seems you misplaced an asset doctor." He said without any hint of ire in his tone of voice.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry my L-L-L-Lord it won't happen again." The nervous scientist stammered now fearing for his life."

"You're right it won't." He then in a speed that could not be caught by human eyes grabbed the scientist by the neck. "Because you won't live to make another careless mistake like that again."

As he stared the scientist in the eyes he snapped his neck in one fluid motion, as the now dead man's body fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Was that really necessary Lord Shuzen?" A voice questioned amusedly revealing a small teenage girl with short black hair in two pig tails wearing a sleeveless black Chinese dress, looking at the scene before with a demure smile on her face.

"I do not like to tolerate incompetence Akuha, you know this." As he wiped his hands as if he touched something dirty. "But it is of no consequence there are other genetic experiments and the experiment's genetic make-up could not bond with that of a Yokai's yet."

"Hmmm," Akuha pondered "That is true, but what if it tries to bond with a human's father?" she questioned the intimidating figure.

"A successful bonding is highly unlikely, with a low percent chance of survival when the experiment's DNA comes into contact with a subject," Shuzen replied "but it wasn't fully tested yet, so it could still be in the human subject's failure if the experiment lives long enough to reach a human. Which it will most likely not."

"And if it does my Lord." Akuha asked.

"It would not matter" As he turned to her. "Because, only us Yokai are entitled to the power granted to us and should not be given to an insignificant human."

Akuha giggled in reply "Of course father."

XXX

**Ditko Lee High School: Ms. Nekonome's Homeroom **

It was noisy in the classroom as the bell was about to ring to start the school day, as student's recounted how their Sunday was before they had to return to school the following Monday.

"Tsukune-kun, he-who-is-a-jerk is glaring at you" Yukari said to Tsukune who was right next to her reading a volume of _Gin-Tama _at his desk.

"Huh…no wonder it felt like someone was trying to kill me with their eyes." He replied in a half joking and nervous tone.

"He's going to be waiting for you after school most likely," Yukari said worriedly "what are you going to do?"

"The usual plan," Tsukune said not looking away from his manga.

"Running away?"

"Don't say running away Yukari-chan, think of it as retreating… really fast."

"All right class settle down please," exclaimed Ms. Nekonome happily, as she entered the classroom "we have a new student entering school from today and onwards." She looked towards the door and said "Come in and introduce yourself please."

As the class wondered what their new classmate was like teenage girl entered the room timidly wearing the female uniform. She was attractive in a "girl next door way" with emerald green eyes, creamy skin, long pink hair that looked natural, and wearing Rosario choker necklace with a few buttons of her shirt unbuttoned to accommodate it.

"H-h-hello," she said nervously "my name is Moka Akashiya please to make your acquaintance." She said politely as she bowed.

Whispers started to go around the class commenting on the girl's attractiveness and exotic looks.

"Wow…she's developed nicely" Yukari said perversely while giggling with a little drool coming out of her mouth. Yeah…Yukari's also a little bi-sexual, once again making others question her age.

"Down girl." Tsukune deadpanned while also getting a look at the new girl "_she is attractive, but wayyyyyy out of my league_" he thought as he went back to his manga.

"Well I hope you feel comfortable here at Ditko Lee Moka-chan," stated as she then looked around the classroom "why don't you sit next to…Tsukune-kun!" As she pointed to said brown haired boy.

As Moka walked over and sat in the empty seat to the left of Tsukune she turned to him and said "Nice to meet you." In the same timid but polite fashion.

Tsukune looked up at her surprised, as girls as beautiful as her mostly didn't give someone as awkward and nerdy as him the time of the day.

"Uh…yeah, likewise." Tsukune replied back

XXX

**A few periods later: Cafeteria **

"Well that was one of the most painful 2 hours of my life." Tsukune said sullenly as he lamented on the test he took last period that he most likely bombed, carrying his bag and lunch.

"That's what you get for not studying" Yukari singed out from right next to Tsukune, while also carrying her lunch.

"Alright I got it, my bad"

"Hey look," Yukari pointed bringing Tsukune's attention to where she was pointing "it's that new girl Moka-chan, she looks kind of lonely."

Tsukune observed Moka and saw she was indeed lonely sitting by the tree in the lunch courtyard with a riceball and what looked to be a can of juice.

"We should go talk to her."

"Uh…Yukari you and I are not exactly the most sociable people."

"She doesn't look sociable either, we might as well turn this band into a trio."

"Good Point."

So the two friends walk over to Moka who looks up to see two of her classmates coming towards her.

"Oh hello, you're Tsukune-kun right?" she asked quietly while also looking at Yukari right next to him.

"Yeah, also this little ball of sunshine right next to me is my best friend Yukari Sendou." Tsukune replied while he and Yukari took a seat on the ground to the right and left of Moka respectively.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Moka-chan,desu." Yukari said with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too," She then looked down at her lap and looked up from her contemplation to Yukari "um… if you don't mind me asking aren't you a little young to be in high school."

"It's okay I get asked that a lot." Yukari replied with a smile still on her face.

"Yeah, Yukari is what one would call a child prodigy," Tsukune said continuing where Yukari left off "wise beyond her years, but has not hit puberty yet." He joked.

"Hey!" Yukari cried in indignation "I'm getting there, desu!"

"Sure you are Yukari-chan" replied Tsukune as he patted her on the head.

Then they heard a giggle and turned to see Moka covering her mouth with an expression of amusement on her face. "You two are like brother and sister." Moka said after laughing.

"Well I do see Yukari as the unexpected but welcomed little sister I've never had." Tsukune said while taking out his _Gin-Tama_ manga to read with his lunch.

"And Tsukune's like the unexepected but welcomed socially awkward older brother I've never had." replied Yukari with a straight face, even though she just made a jab at her best friend and older brother figure.

"You're not sociable either!" Tsukune cried in indignation

"Yeah…but I have being a little girl as an excuse, what's yours?"

"Man…you can be evil."

"Love you too Tsukune-kun."

"All righty then, so Moka hows the school treating you so far?" Tsukune asked turning his attention to Moka.

"Well…," Moka started nervous again "it's fine I just wished I had people I could talk to as friends." She said in a saddened tone.

"Hey!" Yukari replied while holding a finger up as if an idea just came to her "Why don't me and Tsukune be your friends?" She then turned to said friend "Right Tsukune,desu?"

Tsukune shrugged his shoulders "Sure the more the merrier."

Moka looked at them both in surprise, then she smiled. "Thank you." She then looked to the manga that was in Tsukune's hand. "Oh, you read _Gin-Tama _tooI love that series it's so funny" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah I do," Tsukune replied "you're interested in manga?" Tsukune said since he didn't think a girl as beautiful as her would be interested in manga.

"Yes immensely, especially _Blue Exorcist_." Moka replied enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Tsukune exclaimed happily.

As the three newly christened friends talked about the types of manga they prefer, they were unaware of the black and red stripped spider descending towards Tsukune's neck on a web line.

"I'm telling you Yukari while I think multiple shounen heroes are awesome, Goku can pretty much trump over anyone that it is literally not even fair."

"Not all the time." Yukari pouted while Moka nodded in agreement.

"Really, well name one char-Ow!" He cut himself off while standing up and grabbing his neck in pain.

"Tsukune-kun what's wrong." Moka asked while she and Yukari stood up with him and looked towards him worriedly.

"It feels like something bit me, but what-Ah!" he yelled after finding a larger than normal spider on his hand that he then tossed to the ground in disgust, with the spider curling up on its back and seemingly died.

"Eeeek!" Moka and Yukari cried.

"Are you okay Tsukune?" Yukari asked worried for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine just whoa head rush." Tsukune said after grabbing his head in the sign of a headache.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Moka asked also worried for her friend.

"No thanks, I don't want to worry my parents," Tsukune replied, then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "well no worrying about it now, let's go guys.

As the two girls followed their friend they were still skeptical about his health, but complied with his wishes for now.

XXX

**Later: After School **

It was now time to go home and Tsukune was feeling better than he did during lunch even if his two friends were still slightly worried. Tsukune was able to quell their worries by showing he wasn't plagued by the headache he had before. All three of them came to front of the school gate that was by the street.

"Well I going to go to the usual place to see if there is any new manga out," Tsukune stated "any of you two want to come with?"

"No thanks, I got some new experiments at home I want to try out." Yukari said. It was a hobby of hers since having all that intelligence in her mind was sometimes boring for her , so she found an outlet in the way of inventing new things with technology and sometimes chemistry.

"I would, but I promised to get home soon after school today," Moka said sadly, and then she stared at the ground "sorry." She said quietly.

"Sheesh, it's okay no harm done." Tsukune replied while patting Moka's shoulder, which she responded to by looking up and giving him a bright smile. Tsukune responded with a blush at the beautiful effect on her face now that it was directed solely at him.

"Well…I guess I'll see you two tomorrow." Tsukune replied trying to hide his reddening cheeks.

The three friends went their separate ways while waving each other good-bye. They did not notice the angry set of eyes belonging to one Saizo Komiya, which then focused on Tsukune after he was walking alone.

'_Nobody gets away with disrespecting and embarrassing me, especially a human'_, Saizo thought to himself furiously while following the unsuspecting teen _'It would be trouble for me to kill a human in broad daylight, but if I trap him in a corner no one would be the wiser.'_ He thought in a malicious manner. "Hey Aono!" he called out.

Tsukune turned to the sound of the voice and found to his dread one Saizou Komiya glaring across from the mostly vacant residential street.

"Oh Saizo hi," Tsukune replied nervously "what do you need?" Even though he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"You and I got a confrontation from earlier to finish." Saizo answered while cracking his knuckles and grinning in a very feral way.

Now Tsukune lied a little about feeling better he was still a little woozy and he did not need this right now, so he responded like he usually does when he is irritated, like a smartass. "Do you even know how to spell confrontation, or were you expelled from too many schools before you could learn." He retorted.

Saizo response to this was glare and say "Well I was going to make this quick," then he charged Tsukune "now I'll make it slow and painful!" he finished angrily.

"Oh crap, oh crap, I made a mistake!" Tsukune yelled in panic as he started to run.

The chase took through the streets as the dodged any of the few people they came upon. After a few turns Tsukune came upon an alleyway which he ducked into and found a large dumpster to hide behind.

Saizo came upon the alley with an absolutely evil expression on his face "Now I wonder where he is?" he called out mockingly.

Tsukune proceeded to curl into a ball. _'Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me."_ He thought in a desperate manner as he shut eyes and heard Saizo's footsteps come closer and closer. His heart began to race faster and faster with each step towards his hiding place, as he felt his head begin ring in what might have been his headache again. As he heard Saizo's footsteps stop right next to him he waited for the inevitable pain of Saizo beating him up to begin. When he waited a few seconds and nothing happened he looked up to see Saizo's face scrunched up in a confused matter.

"Where the hell is he I could've is have sworn he was right behind here," he then turned back to where he came "maybe he made a turn I didn't see." He then ran out of the alley to continue his chase.

Tsukune was confused _'What is he talking about?' _he pondered _"I was right in front him." _He then got up and started to dust the dirt off himself, when he noticed something that shocked him to the core.

He could not see himself. It was like he was there, but when he looked down at himself it was like there was an empty space. In one simple word he was _invisible_.

Tsukune let out a terrified scream as his mind went into a panic. "W-w-where the hell did my-my-my everything go," he stammered out as he stumbled around the alley "Come back, come back, come back, come back" he pleaded to his body. His body started to fade back into view starting from top of his head all the way to the bottom of his feet, until his whole body came back as he stumbled out of the alley in a daze into the street.

As he started to calm down his head started to ring again as he turned and saw a motorcycle heading towards from the middle of the street he accidently stumbled onto. He jumped out the way on instinct. As the driver of the motorcycle stopped and turn to yell at Tsukune for wondering onto the street, he found that he could not see Tsukune anywhere. He then shrugged and went back to riding his motorcycle.

Tsukune started to notice a few things the first he noticed was that he was invisible again, the second thing he noticed as he faded back into view was that he was 2 stories up the wall and not falling, the final thing he noticed was he was sticking to the wall.

Tsukune only had two words to sum up these series of events "Holy Sh-

**To be continued **

**Next: From Ordinary to Extraordinary**


	2. From Ordinary to Extraordinary

Rosario Vampire: Spider-Man

Chapter 2: From Ordinary to Extraordinary

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Spider-Man

**An: Thank you all for the positive feedback. This is my first time publishing a story on this site after having an account just sit there for 2 years trying to get the courage to create a story. It is good to know that I am at least a decent writer. Review my story to let me know how you feel about the story and where it is going, or if you just want to give me some constructive criticism. Now then get ready to read chapter 2. **

XXX

**Shibuya, Tokyo-Residential Area: **

After climbing down from the wall Tsukune tried to calm down his racing mind and figure out what was going with his body to make him turn invisible and stick to walls without falling down.

'_What… is…happening to me?' _Tsukune inquired helplessly_ 'Have these powers always been here, are the permanent, can they kill me?' _He thought, starting to panic again.

'_No,no,no,no, calm down, calm down' _Tsukune thought strongly to himself._ 'I need to get some help find out what's wrong with me. Who do I go to though? I can't go to a doctor, if I show one this they might lock me up and experiment on me for the rest of my life. I need someone who is really smart and more importantly someone I can trust to keep a secret, but who? _

Tsukune then face palmed himself.

'_Duh! Yukari!' _

XXX

**Shibuya, Tokyo-Residental Area-Moka's Residence: **

Moka was standing in front of a large set of gates that held a great mansion behind it as the gates opened for her she walked in to be greeted by a great multitude of men and women in butler and maid outfits respectively. They all then bowed to Moka in a single practiced.

"Welcome home, Akashiya-Sama!" They all yelled.

Moka bowed back demurely "Hello everyone I hope you are all doing well." She replied politely.

"Akashiya-sama, you're father Shuzen-sama has come for his weekly visit." A maid that came up to her said.

"Father." Moka said in response quietly.

Moka lived in a mansion most of the time alone and only had weekly visits from her father and on rare occasions her sisters weekly. The reason for this was because her father and step mother were always on business trips, while her one of her older sisters had a job overseas and another worked closely with her father. Her younger sister went to school overseas. She barely remembered her true mother, but kept her maiden name to honor her memory.

As she entered the mansion at a slow pace and once inside walked into the living to see her father sitting on the couch leisurely drinking a cup of tea from a tea set on the table in front of him. "Hello, father." Moka said while bowing.

"Ah Moka my precious daughter how was your first day of school?" Her father questioned with a face of quiet emotion.

Issa Shuzen was a man who exuded power. With his shoulder length black hair, thin mustache with goatee, and expense black suit he was a man that personified superiority.

"It went well father I'm adjusting nicely into my classes and I've made some friends". Moka answered while sitting down across from her father.

"Are they human?" Issa asked calmly while taking a sip of his tea.

"Well…" Moka started nervously.

Issa signed, "Moka," he started as he put his tea cup down "while you wish to see good in most living things, you have to remember" his eyes flashed red for a second "as a Yokai especially an S-class vampire, humans will never accept or tolerate our kind in fact they are to be beneath us. Didn't you say you hated humans?

"These humans are different." Moka said quietly.

"Oh really or did you forget middle school?"

Moka visibly flinched while looking down.

Issa signed again "I will not tell you to stop making friends with these weaker species, just remember that there is a high chance of hatred towards you if they find out what you are. Now…have some tea.

"Yes, father." Moka replied.

XXX

**Shibuya,Tokyo-Residential District-Yukari's Residence: **

Tsukune walked up the steps to his friend's home to ring her house's doorbell a little rapidly. Yukari's home was a nice cozy two story house where she lived with both of her parents. It was close to the school with it only being a five minute walking distance, meaning she could afford to walk to and from school by herself despite her young age.

The door opens to reveal a beautiful woman in her 30s who was Yukari's mother Fujiko Sendo. She in a way looked like an older version of Yukari with shoulder length brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and brown eyes, wearing a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt. "Tsukune-kun!" the woman said happily in response to who was at the door "What are you doing here?" she inquired gently.

"Well…I'm here to get back a manga that Yukari borrowed from me, and maybe hang out a bit." Tsukune answered having thought of an excuse on the way over.

"Oh alright, come on in she's in her room working on one of her experiments as usual." She said as she moved over so Tsukune could come in.

"Thank you." Tsukune said as he walked past the woman and made his way to her room that was upstairs, him knowing this from having been to her house multiple times.

He knocked on the door that he knew as his best friend's room hearing a "come in" from his friend as he opened the door and entered. He looked around the room noticing the large book shelf he always sees filled with a reading range from manga to college level books. Looking past the few stuff animals on her bed he saw his friend at her large desk with a chemistry set, bracelet looking devices, a laptop she was currently typing on (most likely her notes on her current experiment). She was wearing large googles, a pair of pants and a t-shirt, with a lab coat over the ensemble. She turned in her revolving chair to the one who entered her room while lifting her goggles to her forehead revealing a pair of surprised eyes.

"Huh…Tsukune what are you doing here, desu?" She asked her best friend.

"Hey Yukari, listen some-what are doing?" He started but interrupted himself to look at what his friend was working on.

"Oh this," She turned to what he was paying attention to "it's a adhesive bonding agent I'm making that when sprayed becomes a threaded line, think of it as silly string times a thousand."

"Oh…cool." Tsukune said, with some of the words going over his head "Anyway, two unbelievable things happened to me after I started to go to the usual place for manga, it started when Saizo tried chasing me down that-"

"Wait a minute, Saizo came after you!" Yukari exclaimed interrupted, now worried for her friend.

"Yes…but I got away because of the unbelievable thing I just mentioned which I'm about to show you, well the second one since it's easier to swallow then the first." He then gave her serious look "Now Yukari I need you to promise me you won't freak out or scream from what I'm about to show you, okay?"

Yukari looked confused, but then copied her friend's facial expression. "Okay… I'll try."

"Close enough," he responded "Alright, prepare yourself."

He then walked over to one of her walls, and placed his hand on it. He tried to focus on _clinging_ to it when his hand started to stick he put his other hand on the wall and started climbing.

Yukari's eyes got wider and wider as her best friend started to climb her wall and defy the laws of physics until he was right above her, then he jumped down and landed in front of her quietly.

"Um…Ta-da" He said sheepishly.

When he saw Yukari take a breath like she was about to scream, he immediately put his hand over mouth.

"Yukari, I am going to remove my hand now," Tsukune started calmly "can we talk calmly about whatever is happening to me?'

Yukari slowly nodded her head, but still looked shaken. He removed his hand and walked over to Yukari's bed to take a seat. While Yukari looked at him like he was a newly discovered wonder.

"How?" She inquired quietly.

"I don't know." Tsukune answered while running a hand through his hair and looking down at the floor "All I know is that when Saizo was chasing me and I hid from him, he found my hiding spot but he looked past me like I was invisible…and I was.

"Wait a minute." Yukari interrupted again "You can turn invisible?"

"Yeah, the first unbelievable thing I was talking about." Tsukune responded while looking up to his friend "Anyway after freaking out from my _Invisible Man _impression I stumbled into the street and almost got hit by motorcycle but-"

"You almost got hit by a motorcycle!" Yukari yelled, interrupting for a third time.

"Yukari, may I please finish the story?" Tsukune asked.

"Sorry." Yukari said with and embarrassed blush across her face.

"So…when the motorcycle came towards me there was a ringing in my head," Tsukune said as his face scrunched up in confusion, "like it was saying _get out of the way to me_. I jumped out of the way" Tsukune held up two fingers "two stories high by the way, I turned invisible again and was clinging to the wall." Tsukune then took a deep breath "That's all that happened before I rushed here in a panic."

Yukari's mind started to think at a fast rate to figure out what happened to her friend. She thought back to everything he did from getting tripped by Saizo, talking with Moka, getting bitten by that mind immediately froze as her mind stopped on the last one. She immediately turned in her chair to her laptop and went on the internet and brought up _Google._ She started to look up spiders and traits related to what her friend was showing.

Tsukune saw his friend typing rapidly on the laptop looking up multiple articles on…spiders.

"No, no way Yukari that is too convenient" Tsukune said to the genius girl getting an idea where she was going this as he grabbed the spot on his neck where he was bitten.

"Well, it's the only logical answer we have so far Tsukune-kun," Yukari replied "I mean listen to this" as she turned back to her laptop " some spiders can camouflage themselves to hunt prey or hunt other prey, they can climb walls and have significant jumping skills, and they have an instinctual warning sense that makes aware of danger."

"But how can a spider give me those abilities by just biting me?" Tsukune questioned, now slighty scared.

"Well it obviously wasn't a normal spider," Yukari said with a look of contemplation on her face "it somehow rewrote you're genetic code, making your body go through a mini-evolution blending your DNA with the spider's DNA." Yukari finished, showing why she was considered a child prodigy.

Tsukune then signed, "Well that's it I guess might I was well wait for me to mutate into a giant spider monster, hey maybe we can sell tickets when it happens." He laughed without any humor.

"Don't give up hope, it may not progress that far." Yukari said trying to cheer her best friend up. She then walked over to a cabinet that was usually filled with lab materials, searching through it she came up to Tsukune with a syringe needle, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and some cotton pads.

"Here let me take some of your blood, I can look at it and see if this spreads any farther or stays as its current state." She said to Tsukune trying to give him hope.

"You know biology?" Tsukune asked.

"When you have a dad who is a forensic scientist you learn a few important things, desu!" Yukari cheerfully said.

Tsukune chuckled a little at his best friend's/ pseudo little sister attempt to cheer him up.

'_What would I do without her?' _He thought to himself, as she began to take a blood sample.

XXX

**Shibuya,Tokyo-Residential Area-Tsukune's Residence**

As Tsukune reached the door to his two story home searching through his pocket for the keys, his mind was reeling from everything he learned. _'I got bit by a spider, now I'm staritng to develop superpowers because of it.' _He thought to himself. _'This sounds like a bad shounen manga plot' _

"I'm home." he called out as he entered his house while slipping on house slippers.

"Welcome home! Tsukune-kun ." An older women's voice called from the kitchen. Revealing an attractive middle aged woman with short brown hair like Tsukune's only a little longer and arranged in a more orderly fashion than Tsukune's . She was seen wearing a kitchen apron over a blouse and a skirt that went to her ankles. "How was your day?" she asked with a smile that shined through her squinted brown eyes.

This was Tsukune's mother Kasumi Aono, a stay at home mother and wife that had a natural talent for cooking.

"Um…you know same old." Tsukune said _'Besides the fact that I've been bitten by a genetically altered spider that has given me superpowers, that makes me wonder if I'm going to suddenly sprout six more arms.' _"Is dad home?"

"No…he has another meeting at the police agency it's just you me and tonight for dinner." She said a little sadly, and then she perked up. "Now why don't you help your mother set the table?"

"Alright, mom." Tsukune replied.

XXX

**Later That Night: **

It was close to midnight, and Tsukune's mother was already asleep, while Tsukune himself was wide awake in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His room was covered with various anime, videogames, pop culture posters, manga, and DVDs that interested him. The thoughts of the events that have happen to him keeping him awake.

'_Why is all of this complicated stuff happening to me?' _Tsukune thought to himself while staring at his hand. _'To think I would actually welcome to be average right now, but still…I wonder what these powers have actually enchanced.' _

Tsukune got out of his bed then he walked to his closet. _'Time for a test run, I can't exactly sleep anyway.' _He thought as he opened his closet. Inside his closet was a multiple of clothes and even a few costumes, since Tsukune was an anime nerd he once every blue moon went to a convention in cosplay. Shifting through his clothes he got out a red hoodie, black jeans and shoes, and from one of his costumes a black facemask that covered the lower half of his face.

'_There we go, if I'm going out I don't want anyone to recognize me.' _He thought as he slipped the clothes and shoes on. Adjusting the facemask and hood so they felt comfortable, he open the window of his bedroom quietly and attached himself to the wall outside his and proceeded to climb up the wall to his roof. Now on the roof he looked to the buildings across from him and judged the distance that looked like a_ normal_ jump wouldn't quite make the trip.

'_Alright... spider's have significant jumping skill, let's see if earlier with that motorcycle wasn't a spur of the moment' _ He thought as took a slight step back ran across the roof then jumped and surprised himself from how much distance he was making then he landed on the building he was aiming for in a slight crouch. He looked at his house then the building he was on and a huge grin was slowly growing on his face underneath his facemask.

'_Okay…that was kind of awesome._ He thought with building excitement. For the next half hour he proceeded to do more jumps while adding impressive flips sometimes just to mix things up, making his way across buildings and rooftops with moves that would make parkour specialist jealous. As he landed on top of building not even breaking a sweat from his little exercise he judged he has done enough and was to turn his way to go home when he heard a scream from below.

Looking down the street he saw young women in a business suit being harassed by three guys dressed in various gang wear.

'_That woman needs help I should do something, but what can I do their not going to be impressed by my amazing jumping skills and don't even know to control the invisibility thing.' _Tsukune thought in panic, but then he remembered one of the things Yukari told him about spiders after she took some of his blood. _'Yukari told me that spiders can lift things many times their size and weight, let's hope that little power came in the spider that bit me's resume.' _With that thought he proceeded down to the street below.

XXX

**The Street: **

A woman wearing a business suit was just making home her way home from a late night at the office, when three unscrupulous men ambushed her.

"Come on we just want to have some fun," one of them said his eyes leering over her body as his two surrounded her from behind cutting off all exits "you'll enjoy it we promise." He finished as they started to close in and the woman let out a scream.

"Guys,guys this is not how you pick up a lady have some class." A voice called out.

All eyes turned to see close them at one end of the street was a small person in a red hoodie, black face mask, jeans, and shoes. "Don't you know you have to take her out to dinner first?" the stranger asked in a joking tone.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the thug in the lead.

"Me?" Tsukune asked "I'm the…Hooded…Avenger." _'Holy crap, that sounded horrible but I said it anyway' _Tsukune reprimanded to himself in his mind.

The three men just looked at him like he was crazy, while the thug in the middle just pulled out a big knife. "Let's get this clown" he said to the other two, then he looked to the scared women "don't you dare go anywhere" he threatened the woman who was terrified to do anything.

"Nice knife, no wonder you're trying to get a lady you must be overcompensating" Tsukune quipped to hide his fear at the sight of the weapon.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the man charged along with his two friends. The ringing in Tsukune's head started as time seemed to slow as the man with the knife reached him. He ducked to the side instinctively and grabbed the man's knife hand in what must have been a tight grip if the man's scream meant anything. Tsukune then grabbed the knife out of the man's hand and tossed him into his two charging friends like he weighed nothing.

"Now if you're not going to play nice with your toy I'm going have to take it away." Tsukune said in a tone like he was talking to a child as he tossed the knife away from himself so the men wouldn't be able to use it. Then he charged them all to take them out while they were still recovering.

While Tsukune lacked fighting experience he made up for it right now with his enhanced speed, strength, and agility. Reaching one he punched one in the stomach as they were getting up knocking the wind out of them, knocking them and taking them out of the fight. Another one tried to grab him but Tsukune ducked and came back up to give a punch in the nose blooding it and making him join his friend in unconsciousness. The final thug the one who had the knife grabbed Tsukune by the shoulders. Tsukune in panic tried to push him off.

"You little piece of-uhhhhh." The man started but couldn't finish because he was knocked unconscious by Tsukune's hands, much to the hooded teen's surprise, giving off a green tinged electrical pulse.

Tsukune looked at his hands in astonishment _'So I have taser powers…neat' _Tsukune thought to himself. He then looked to the woman he saved who was standing in the same spot she was before with a shocked expression on his face. He walked towards her to check on her for injuries.

"Hey you alright." Tsukune asked gently as he placed a hand on her. He did not expect her to grab him in a tight bear hug while crying and saying _thank you _repeatedly. Tsukune not really use to having a woman he didn't grab him like this blushed under his mask a little while he patted her back gently.

"Um do you need me to take you home?" Tsukune inquired. The women nodded as she started to lead Tsukune to her house while leaving the unconscious men behind. The trip took ten minutes when Tsukune asked her for the time. When they came to the front door of her home the woman looked to Tsukune with grateful eyes. "Thank you again, who knows what would if happen if you didn't show up." She said with a small smile.

Tsukune scratched the back of his hooded head "It's no problem," he began "I'm just glad I was useful."

The woman gave one last smile as she entered her home and locked the door behind her.

Tsukune, turned and left through the gate to climb a building to travel across the rooftops to return home. While traveling home a thought came to him _'Maybe, I have these powers for a reason' _as he remembered the woman's thankful look.

**To be continued **

**Next: Amazing and Spectacular **


	3. Amazing and Spectacular

Rosario Vampire: Spider-Man

Chapter 3: Amazing and Spectacular

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Spider-Man

**AN: Here is chapter 3 for your viewing pleasure. I'm going to move this story into the crossover section as soon as possible. Now without further ado let's look at the different take on everyone's favorite webslinger. Sorry if this took long I been trying to figure out where to go with this story. I'm going to make this story weekly now to simulate a comic.**

**P.S.-I hope my fight scene from the last chapter was good, I tried to convey Tsukune's new abilities to make up for his lack of fighting experience. This was also a test to see if I could make good Spidey banter, so let me know if it met all of your expectations of how Spider-Man fights. Also I have question, how fast do think it would take Tsukune to travel between the wards of Tokyo via webslinging (like if he wants to go from Shibuya to Tokyo Tower)? I want to be able to make Tokyo like his New York City, since there is evidence in the comics that webslinging is faster than driving. **

XXX

**Shibuya, Tokyo-Residential District: **

Tsukune had many thoughts running through his head as he was leaping across the rooftops of the city's residential district toward his home.

'_I really just saved someone.' _Tsukune thought to himself in disbelief _'I got involved in someone else's life and made a difference.' _

For his whole life Tsukune has always seen himself as a person who wouldn't be successful in doing anything. Not being able to take the initiative, be more sociable, or having the power to stand up for himself and more importantly other people. When he first met Yukari he saw himself that day. He saw someone who was alone and was in desperate for someone, just anyone to care. Finding a kindred spirit he was happy he was able to save someone from a life of misery. In fact when he and Yukari extended a hand of friendship to Moka he got the same feeling.

His house came into view as he jumped and stuck to the wall next to his bedroom window. He climbed up and silently slipped into his bedroom via the window and started to take off his put together disguise, leaving him in only a t-shirt and boxers.

'_I don't know if these powers will either kill me or mutate me into a monster, but until that happens,' _Tsukune thought as he took out a sketchbook from his desk drawer and a nearby pencil as he sat down on at his desk _'I going to help as many lives as I kind.' _as he finished his vow.

Opening the sketchbook it was already filled with masterful drawings of costume designs and various anime and manga characters. Sometimes when Tsukune went to cosplay at a convention he designed his own costumes from other manga and anime or of his own design, then made them from materials he bought from various stores with his allowance and kept them all in his closet. Looking at his disguise from his little escapade from only an hour ago, he decided he wanted to include the color scheme in his design. With that last thought he got straight to brainstorming and sketching.

XXX

**The Following Morning **

Koji Aono woke up next to his wife Kasumi Aono, having come home late last night after a meeting at his police agency. The topic of the meeting was the increased crime rate taking place in Shinjuku Ward. Actually it was happening all over multiple wards of the city of Tokyo. Being a detective was most of the time a hard job but Koji did to protect and serve, and to protect his wife and son. With that thought he approached the door to his son's room.

"Tsukune." He called out while knocking on the door. "It's time to get up."

XXX

**Inside the Room **

Tsukune woke up from where he fell asleep at his bed with a half finished black costume in his arms after hearing his father's. He yawned trying to wake himself up then his eyes immediately shot open as he looked the costume in his arms.

"Right, Dad!" He yelled out as he hurriedly hid the costume under his bed mattress. "I'll be out in 30 minutes." As he heard the sounds of his dad's footstep's moving from away from his door he let a sigh of relief.

The now hidden half finished costume was the product of the design he came up with last night from his sketchbook that was now back in his desk where he got it from.

Walking into his bathroom that was in his room, he began to take his shirt off to begin his shower he noticed something a little different about himself in his mirror. Normally his body was average and a little skinny, now it seem more compact and a little toned up even. Sure he was still short and and small bodied but now he had a body that was built for speed and agility, however it was barely noticeable unless one looked.

"Well, the miraculous spider-bite strikes again." Tsukune said jokingly as he began his shower.

XXX

**A Little Later: On the Way to School **

After finishing his shower, getting dressed, and having breakfast Tsukune headed out for another day of school. He only got to briefly talk with his father, because he had to head back to police agency he was a detective for. Tsukune took this with a shrug since it was a regular occurrence in his household so he didn't hold a grudge against his dad. When he heard the reason his father had to leave quickly was because of the increase crime rate, which got Tsukune thinking.

"_That explains why I didn't see any cops stop that little get together I crashed last night," _Tsukune thought in reference to his activities from last night _"dad mentioned that most of the crimes are happening late at night, so law enforcement must have their hands full to stop every little thing." _

His train of thought was cut off, as the ringing sensation went off in his head again.

"Incom-" Yukari was cut off as her best friend turned around suddenly and caught her in his arms gently.

"Morning, Yukari." Tsukune said with a small smile to his best friend.

"It worked, desu!" Yukari cheered.

"What worked?" Tsukune questioned after setting his friend down.

"The instinctual awareness sense we talked about." Yukari replied

Tsukune looked at her with a deadpan expression. "You know you could have just asked if I had any ringing in my head lately instead of trying to tackle my spine."

"But that would have been less fun."

"You are a little ball of crazy."

"I like the term eccentric."

"Which is a polite term for crazy."

The ringing in his head happened again as Yukari tried to throw a punch at him which he side stepped.

"You know I think I'll call it my spider-sense." Tsukune said casually after avoiding his friend's hit. 'I'm already starting to like how it lets me avoid your tantrum swings.

At Yukari's pout Tsukune figured that was cue to continue walking with his friend to school.

XXX

**Ditko Lee High School **

Walking to the front of the gates of school the school the first half of our duo groans in exasperation.

"What is it?" Yukari asked her brother figure at the sound he made.

"I just remember that I have to deal with Saizo." Tsukune responded "I'm sure he'll want to finish our little 'chat' from yesterday."

"You have superpowers now though, desu!"

"Which will properly get me dissected and experimented on if people found out about them."

"Good point."

Any other thoughts were cut off as they saw a familiar face, but this one being friendly.

"Ah, Moka-chan!" Yukari exclaimed running up to the pink haired girl.

Moka looked towards who called her still pondering what her father said yesterday, but it went into the back of her mind to acknowledge the younger girl.

"Yukari-chan, Tsukune-kun good morning." Moka said with a smile forming on her face.

"Good morning Moka-san." Tsukune said walking up reaching the two girls. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you." Moka said before looking to the ground shyly "Um…Tsukune-kun do you have any manga I could borrow from yesterday and any new ones?"

"Well look at that the girls a mind reader," Tsukune said in mock surprise. "and yes I do."

Moka looked to him with a huge smile. "Thank you."

Yukari then grabbed them both by the hand trying to drag them both towards the school gate.

"Well come on, desu!" Yukari said cheerfully. "We don't want to be late."

The two looked towards the young girl with a pair of smiles as they were led towards the school.

XXX

**A Distance Outside the School: **

Watching the three and the rest of students enter the school with hateful eyes was one Saizo Komiya.

"_Don't know how you avoided me Aono," _Saizo thought _"but I' m going make sure you won't get away again." _

"Wow you can just feel the malice coming out of you." Saizo heard a voice say behind him stopping his pace towards the school.

He whirled around to find a well dressed teenager in a black jacket (with tie) and tan pants with messy white hair and heterochromatic eyes.

"Who the hell are you!" Saizo demanded as glared he at the teen that was leaning casually against the wall unconcerned with Saizo's anger towards him, as he had his eyes in a book in his hand.

"Oh…someone like you," The teen said as he suddenly disappeared "a hybrid." The teen finished from behind Saizo.

Saizo turned around and saw the teen had a disarming smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Saizo asked warily. Contrary to popular belief Saizo could pick his battles in some situations, if someone was fast enough to get behind him they were fast enough to kill him.

"Just a…job offering if you will." The teen replied. "I work with an organization of hybrids such as you and myself. I see all you want is respect as all of our kind do, so I was wondering instead of getting just one human how about getting a lot more under your control to rule over."

Saizo thought over what he said for a few moments then came to a decision. "Alright, let me see this 'organization' then I'll see if I want to join or not."

"Splendid." The teen said with that continuing smile on his face. "If you would follow me please."

"What's your name anyway?" Saizo asked as he followed him.

"Oh how rude of me. You may call me Kiria Yoshii."

XXX

**A Few Hours Later-After School: **

To Tsukune's relief, he didn't see any hint of Saizo during the school day. As the three friends approached the school gates Moka, Yukari, and Tsukune were talking about their current afterschool plans.

"Thanks for the manga again Tsukune-kun." Moka said to the brown haired boy "I'll be sure to return them to you."

"You're welcome Moka-san." Tsukune replied. "You should head to this awesome manga store I know it's a pretty popular place for all your manga needs.

"It's a good place, desu!" Yukari said "Especially for Yaoi, desu."

"Down girl." Tsukune deadpanned.

"Thanks, but my father is usually strict about where I am if I go somewhere by myself." Moka said a little downtrodden.

"Well…maybe you can ask your dad if me and Yukari could go with you." Tsukune said to cheer up the pink haired girl. "That way you won't be going alone and you'll have friends with you."

Moka had a pensive look on her face as she thought of Tsukune's proposal, then a small smile came to her face.

"I'll ask him about it, thanks Tsukune-kun." Moka replied.

"No problem." Tsukune said as the group went their separate ways home with Moka walking to where she lived, and Tsukune and Yukari walking together in the direction where they lived.

"So…how's being a genetic anomaly treating you Tsukune?" Yukari asked her friend as they were walking.

"I'm still a little freaked out, but I'm better after last night." Tsukune replied.

"What happened last night?" Yukari asked while looking towards Tsukune.

'_Crap.' _Tsukune thought. He was meaning to keep that little tidbit to himself since he didn't want to worry the young genius. With a sigh he resolved to tell her the truth about what he did the previous night since it was always hard to lie to her with her being a very perceptive person despite her age.

"Last night I decided to test my powers a bit and I ran into a little…thing." Tsukune finished lamely.

"What kind of thing?" Yukari demanded, yes demanded, while narrowing her eyes.

"There were these three guys harassing this woman, so I jumped in knocked them around a bit and escorted her home." Tsukune explained sheepishly.

"Tsukune you're not even a fighter and what if these guys seriously hurt you?" Yukari reprimanded. "And worse what if someone found out who you were?"

"But it was so easy what I did though and I wore a disguise." Tsukune defended. "With my spider sense it felt like I knew all of their plans and they felt so…slow."

"Alright find but be more careful it's not like you're a superhero." Yukari said.

"That's just it Yukari." Tsukune started while looking at his hand. "I not one for fate, but I feel like I got bit by that spider for a reason. At first I was terrified of these powers, I still am but I feel like I could help people like how I've wanted to have been helped."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"Before I met you I was alone, picked on, and felt like I was without a purpose." Tsukune answered. "I feel like if I used these powers to save someone who's desperate for someone to just care for their wellbeing I would be saving them from the hell I was in before I met you."

He then looked up at the sky lost in thought.

"When I helped that woman she was glad to have someone to care, and I was happy to be able to help her continue to live her life. A nobody like me can actually make sure someone has a good day."

Yukari looked at him astonished. It was rare to see him this passionate about anything outside of the little bubble he made around himself that he barely let anyone inside. She saw his willingness to prove everyone wrong and show that he can take what life throws at him and roll with it. That he could lend a hand and give someone a "good day".

"Alright Tsukune-kun if that's your decision I'm with you every step of the way, desu." Yukari said with a smile to her older brother figure. "And you're not a nobody you're amazing even without superpowers."

"Maybe a little spectacular?" Tsukune asked with a small wry grin.

Yukari then took a mock pensive look.

"Hmm….maybe, you still need to get a little bit cooler." Yukari said.

"And you need to get a little bit more height." Tsukune playfully mocked.

With a ringing sensation in his head he dodged her punch.

"Spider-sense for the win."

"I'll get you sooner or later, desu."

"You won't hurt me you care for me too much."

"Keep thinking that."

With the playful banter exchanged the brother and sister like duo shared a good natured laugh as they went their separate ways home.

XXX

**Later that night-Tsukune's Room: **

It was late and close to midnight again as Tsukune put the last touches on his costume after his parents went to bed.

He was standing in front of full mirror with the mask of the costume in his hand as he looked at his finished work.

The costume was a black bodysuit that had a red cobweb design on the chest, back, and shoulders. There was a red "V" shape that encased the cobweb design on the front and backs that extended to the shoulders. His insignia was a small red spider that was on his chest and a larger one on the back that connected to the "V" shape. His gloves fingers were red and made of thinner material so he could cling to surfaces better, with thinner material at the bottom of the feet of the suit too.

"Well…it's not bad. It's simple but to the point and all the black will help me blend in at night if I still have trouble with that invisibility thing." Tsukune accessed about his self-made outfit.

He looked at the black mask in his hand that had a red cobweb design on it with huge white reflective lenses on it. The lenses were one-way so that while he can see out of them, no one could see into his eyes and recognize him.

Putting it on as it covered his entire head and face, Tsukune walked towards his window opened it and proceeded to climb up his outside wall towards the roof like he did the previous night.

Looking out towards the other buildings Tsukune took a deep breath and started roof hopping as he started to look for any signs of trouble.

'_Ok let's see if you can do this.'_ Tsukune thought to himself.

XXX

**Shibuya, Tokyo-Residential District: **

A group of men wearing various gang clothing were approaching a conveniencestore, with one of them picking the lock.

"Come on hurry up. We only got a little time to rob this place after the silent alarm goes off." One of them said rushing the lock picker.

"Alright, alright damn hold on." The lock picker said frustrated as he struggled with the lock, but then succeeded in getting it open which also tripped the alarm.

"Wow you guys must be really craving some snacks."

The group looked around wildly after hearing that random voice.

"I'm up here if you're wondering."

The all looked up to see a crouching small figure in black on top of the store wearing a mask and had a red spider on their chest.

"Store hours are 8 a.m. to 10 p.m. if you want anything you're going have to wait like everyone else." The figure said casually while he jumped down to the ground in front of the group.

"Who's this idiot." One of the men said irritably wondering who this strange person was.

"Hey I think of myself as a smart guy." The masked person defended as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "I mean I'm not wasting my time robbing a convenience store like a certain group of idiots. I mean come on, rob banks like professionals do."

"That's it get this clown!" The head of the group commanded angrily as the group charged the source of their ire.

The figure however jumped over them then started a combo of wild attacks on them as he dodged and weaved them.

"Geez maybe you guys should cut off on the snacks you're trying to steal." The figure reprimanded as he dodged a punch from behind and countered with a punch of his own knocking the attacker out. "If you guys went on a diet you would be in better shape, so maybe you wouldn't suck so much right now."

"Hold still!" Another yelled trying to get a hit on the annoyance only for said annoyance to jump and kick him in the face.

"Yeah, I'm going stand still and let you hit me." The figure said sarcastiscally as he laid a pair punches to two more guys taking them out of the game. "You guys are even dumber than I thought." The figure finished while turning to the last guy.

"Who are you?" The last guy asked in awe from watching this person easily take out his group.

"Oh you know." The figure said as he jumped towards the guy and hit him with a punch. Before the thug fell unconscious he heard the figure say "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

When a pair of policeman finally came to the store after being tripped off by the silent alarm. The figure now dubbed Spider-Man was already gone leaving in his wake a group of unconscious men and the start of his legend.

XXX

**Up on the roof a few buildings away: **

Tsukune felt that was a success. He was scared from taking those guys on by himself but he felt good knowing he once again helped out in a way. Knowing this he knew that even if he became famous for what he is doing or infamous, he was going to keep doing what he is doing so someone who needed help would know that there was still a bright side in life.

As Tsukune jumped from the building to another one to continue his new goal in life he only had one thought.

"_Look out...here comes the Spider-Man." _

**To be continued**

**Next: Public Reaction**

**AN: This in the end of the "origin" arc as we now dive deeper on my take on the Spider-Man mythology. I gave Tsukune Miles' costume not just because it matched his powers, but because it clicked more with this story for me. Peter's costume was made more to be flashy since when he first got his powers he wanted to make himself a star. Miles' costume to me fits more with stealth and since this story is crossed with Rosario Vampire, I thought a costume that was black fit more with the monster theme. Tsukune's vow is for everyone to have a "good day" versus Peter's vow of with great power comes great responsibility, since I want to create a different kind of Spider-Man hopefully. Once again thanks for the support and drop a review to let me know how you people feel.**


	4. Public Reaction

Rosario Vampire: Spider-Man

Chapter 4: Public Reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Spider-Man

XXX

**Shibuya, Tokyo-Downtown Area:**

"Help!" Was a woman's cry as her purse was stolen from her by a nameless thief. As he was running away down the city street's into the night, he was suddenly tripped by an outstretched leg.

"Dude I don't think you want this purse it is soooo not your color." Replied the tripper, who was Spider-Man.

"Screw you!" Screamed the man as he charged the costumed hero who caused him to fall, too angry to wonder who this person was. However the hero simply sidestepped the attempted tackle and hit the thug with a well placed punch (that he held back with a bit because of his enhanced strength) to the face that knocked him out.

"And another one bites the dust." Spider-Man sang jovially. He collected the purse and made his way back to the woman who was in the process of calling the police, when Spider-Man landed in front of her with her purse held out to her.

"I believed you ordered one stolen purse." Spider-Man said to the woman who took said purse in numbed shock.

"So…I believe your calling the police."

A nod.

"Cool, tell them there's one knocked out guy back there." The wall crawler said while pointing behind him.

Another nod.

"Did that guy hurt you?"

A shake of her head.

"Alright awesome. Well…see ya." The hero said while walking away with his back turned while waving his hand.

"Wait!" The woman yelled getting over her shock. "Thank you and who are you?"

He turned towards her and said, "Oh you know." He then back flipped towards a wall landing on it and sticking to its surface. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

He crawled up towards the roof and proceeded to jump away once on top of the building away from the crime scene leaving the woman in more shock then before.

XXX

**Shibuya, Tokyo-Residential Area: **

'_Well this is turning out to be a good endeavor on my part.' _Tsukune a.k.a. Spider-Man thought while jumping his way home via rooftop. The time being close to 2 in the morning. '_I beat some baddies, dropped some quips, and now heading home to have a long conversation with my bed.' _

Seeing his home come into view he made another gigantic leap and stuck to the wall next to his window. Climbing into his room he started to shed off his costume and carefully hid it behind his shelf of manga after moving the shelf with his enhanced strength.

Now only in his boxers he climbed into his bed and let sleep claim him.

**Unknown Location: **

Saizo Komiya was looking around with wonder in the room he was alone in. After Kiria gave him a tour of the organization he was a part of called _Anti-Thesis. _He led Saizo to this room saying it would hold a way for him to have more power.

Behind the glass observing the room was Kiria along with several technicians and scientists that were preparing the room for Saizo's power up.

"Hey Kiria I bought what you're selling with this group, but I don't see how standing in here will help me get more powerful." Saizo said skeptically.

Kiria just gave a cheerful smile. "Well Saizo-kun, my group is in the interest of making Super-Yokai. By mixing Yokai DNA with anything from a genetic structure to a state of matter. This facility is only one of our many secret bases throughout Tokyo that we bring test subjects to experiment on."

"Wait…experiments?" Saizo said with sudden realization as his eyes widened.

Kiria's smile then turned malicious. "That's right in other words you're our latest guinea pig."

Next thing Saizo knew the room was starting to fill with sand as electricity started to go off from the lights in the room. Before Saizo could react the sand started to cling…no be absorbed into his body.

Saizo screamed as every cell in his body felt like it was on fire. His body started to slowly lose its structure and turn into sand, until there was nothing left in the room but a pile of sand.

Kiria looked at results in disappointment. "Oh darn another failure. Well you know what they say back to the drawing board." As he was about to turn to leave the sand in the room started to rise and slowly take shape into the now sandy form of Saizo.

"You son of a bitch!" Saizo yelled at Kiria as he threw his hand at the glass he was behind, with his hand turned into a giant sand fist and impacted against the glass that did not shatter.

"Now, now Saizo-kun. I apologize for tricking you into being an experiment without your consent, but look at what your capable of now." Kiria said placated Saizo calmly with his cheerful smile back in place. "You should look at the positives attacks can now just past through you, you can manipulate any part of your limbs, turn parts of yourself into stone like weaponry, and so much more."

Saizo looked at himself and thought of the possibilities. He was still mad at Kiria for doing this without his approval, but now he thought of the power he now had.

"Alright I see a little bit of what you're getting at." Saizo said rationally.

"Perfect! Now you can test your abilities at that school that sees fit to allow humans to breathe the same air as Yokai even if the humans are unaware. I never got why us Yokai especially us hybrids had to hide form humans. With your new power you can show both humans and Yokai that we hybrids deserve to be recognized for our superior strength. "

Saizo's response was a malicious grin.

XXX

**Shibuya, Tokyo-Issa Shuzen's Penthouse- The Following Morning: **

Mornings for Issa Shuzen were simple enough get up, take care of his bathroom needs, and get dressed.

He was the head of his company P.U.R.E (**P**harmaceutical **U**nited **R**esearchers and **E**ngineers). A company that specialized in researching medicine and genetics for the betterment of all life forms. That was the cover story the truth was much deeper than that.

As Issa was getting ready to eat the breakfast one of his maids made he turned on the TV to view the morning news.

"In local news, there have been late night sightings of a masked vigilante by the name of Spider-Man. Multiple eyewitness reports talk of the daring individual that has so far stopped several muggings, break-ins, and assaults. These acts done by this Spider-Man character seems to be in response to the recent rise in crime in Tokyo."

Issa Shuzen was a hard man to surprise even with this report all he did was raise a eyebrow in response to this bit of news.

"Well this could of solve the mystery of where one little spider went." Issa said with a little interest in his tone.

XXX

**Shibuya, Tokyo-On the way to Ditko Lee High School: **

Tsukune gave a little yawn as he walked to school. His little midnight outing was starting to tire him a little. He resolved that he should probably find a way to go out earlier.

"Freeze Spider-Man!"

Hearing that Tsukune eyes widened as he turned around to the source of the voice, but he immediately calmed down as he saw that it was only his young Yukari who was giggling a little.

"Dammit Yukari-chan are trying to make me die of a heart attack!" exclaimed Tsukune in exasperation.

"Sorry but it was the perfect moment, desu!" Yukari giggling some more. Tsukune noticed that there was a newspaper in her hand.

"What's with the paper checking your horoscope?" Tsukune asked pointing to the newspaper.

"You're on page 6." Yukari said as she opened the paper to said page and showed it to her friend.

Tsukune saw a blurry picture of him in costume punching a thug.

"Spider-man: Midnight Vigilante." Tsukune said reading the title of the article.

"This is awesome, desu!" Yukari said in excitement. "You're actually making a difference and you've got to show me your costume."

"Easy my sugar-high friend. Keep your voice down I don't want anyone knowing who I am and I have my costume on under my clothes." Tsukune said.

"Why not carry your costume in a bigger bag?" Yukari asked.

"I kind of overslept which made me rush this morning. Good thing it's fall imagine if it was summer this would be scorching to wear. Still uncomfortable though I think I got a wedgie."

"I could do without that image thank you. Oh! I almost forgot." Yukari then reached into her bag and gave Tsukune two silver bracelets with folded triggers. "Ever since you told me what you were going to do I got an idea what to do with that adhesive fluid you saw me making. I present to you my latest invention the web-shooters."

"Neat…how do they work?" Tsukune asked.

"By spraying the fluid in cartridges out of the nozzle at the end the fluid knits and hardens into a web-line that can stick to most surfaces, is flame retardant, carry a significant amount of weight, and various other uses. To activate it you have to press the triggers twice in rapid succession by your two middle fingers." Yukari said finishing her lengthy explanation with a look of pride at her work.

Tsukune picked her up in a gentle hug being careful with his strength. "You are the greatest and cutest little genius any friend can ask for." Tsukune said.

Yukari just gave a huge grin. "That's right bask in my awesome,desu." She said a little smug.

XXX

**A Distance from Dikto Lee High School: **

Heading towards the school with a malicious grin on his face was Saizo Komiya now dressed in a green wife beater, tan jeans, and brown boots.

'_Hope the school's ready for my little homecoming. They must have been missing me, especially Aono.' _Saizo thought.

He was leaving a little trail of sand in his wake still having trouble keeping his form, with being new to his powers.

'_I wonder if I should buy him a coffin, it would be rude to bury him in sand without something to put him in.' _Saizo thought in dark humor towards what he was going to do to Aono and then the school.

XXX

**Ditko Lee High School: **

"Tsukune-kun, Yukari-chan!" called one Moka Akashiya as she spotted her two friends out of the sea of students In the couryard.

"Morning Moka-chan!" Yukari yelled running up to her friend with Tsukune trailing up behind her.

"Morning Yukari-chan!" Moka responded back then she turned to Tsukune. "Morning Tsukune-kun! Here's your manga back." Moka said while handing the spider powered teen his manga.

"Thanks I hope they were interesting." Tsukune said to the cheerful pink haired Rosario wearing girl.

"They were especially _Sket Dance. _You have good taste in manga." Moka said happily.

Tsukune was about to respond back but then his spider-sense started to go off.

'_My spider-sense, but why here at school?' _Tsukune thought in panic, as he followed his spider-sense to where the source of the danger was.

He looked and saw Saizo Komiya walking slowly in a confident gait towards the school with an arrongant smirk on his face.

"Well if it isn't Aono and his bratty twirp. Just who I wanted to see." Saizo said stopping a few feet from them.

"Saizo can't you just stop this little "_wanting to beat me up campaign_" you're running." Tsukune said as his spider-sense became even louder in his head, moving to stand in front of Yukari and Moka to protect them. With a crowd of students gathering around them.

"Would love to but you disrespected me and I can't have that plus," Then to their shock and the students, Saizo's hand turned into a mace that looked like it was made out of…sand? "I have a school that's due to be demolished." He raised his mace hand towards Tsukune.

It was all in slow motion for Tsukune as the crowd of students started to scream in fear and run in terror. His body ran on instinct plus spider enhanced awareness of his surroundings. He turned grabbed both Moka and Yukari and dove towards the ground as Saizo's mace fist barely missed him and his friends.

"Run, run, run, run!" Tsukune urged in slight panic to his friends as he pushed them towards the school. The panic crowd quickly separated him from his friends unfortunately as he was led to a wall of the courtyard out of Saizo's view. Saizo was quickly using giant sand fists to destroy benches, trees, and other school property with a look of glee on his face.

'_Someone's gotta do something.' _Tsukune thought in desperation. _'I gotta do something.' _Tsukune pushed down his fear and gathered up his courage with a determined look on his face. _'This isn't a petty criminal this is something way more dangerous that's putting everyone at risk.'_

He dropped his bag, put on the web-shooters that Yukari gave him from his pocket, and unbuttoned his school shirt revealing a red spider symbol.

XXX

**With the School Crowd: **

Everyone was in panic as something only found in science fiction was coming towards them with that same malicious grin on his face.

Yukari was holding onto Moka in fear as she looked around for her missing friend. "Where's Tsukune?" Yukari asked worried for her pseudo big brother.

"He must have gotten separated in the crowd. I hope he's alright." Moka responded also worried for Tsukune.

Saizo looked around in amusement at the fear in everyone's face. Teachers who were at the scene or have just now gotten there were also wrapped in fear.

"Well who wants to be first victim any takers?" Saizo asked in dark glee.

"Ooh, me,me,me!" A voice called out as Saizo was kicked in the face suddenly his head deforming then reforming out of sand, he was knocked off his feet and launched away from the student's. "I just love being chosen for crowd participation at a show."

Saizo quickly stood up as he eyed the figure that kicked him who was now standing in front of the students and teachers. The figure was dressed in a black bodysuit with red cobwebs and spider design with black mask that had giant white eyepieces.

"Stop being all homicidal if you want to get into the school you need to apply like everyone else and take an exam." The figure said like he was chiding a child, even wagging his finger for effect. "So… who are you the Stupendous Sandbox Teen?"

"It's Sandman." Saizo said in annoyance. "Who are you suppose to be?"

"Oh you know." The figure then took something that resembled a fighting stance. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

**To be continued**

**Next: Life is Like a Beach **

**AN: Well here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure. Sorry if it's shorter than the others, I'm trying for development then fight scene. What do you all think of my chapter consistency? Sorry if it takes long, I try to do the pacing correctly with story and character development. Let me know if I'm going too fast this is my first time writing a story. I hope I explained web-shooters right for all you fellow Spidey fans and that you like my choice of turning Saizo into Sandman.**


	5. Life is Like a Beach

Rosario Vampire: Spider-Man

Chapter 5: Life is Like a Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Spider-Man

XXX

**Steve Ditko High School: Courtyard**

'_You know when I got the idea to use my powers to do some good. I didn't think that I would actually be facing other people with powers. For example this bully Saizo Komiya shows up out of nowhere and_- "Holy crap!" Tsukune yelled out his train of thought was interrupted to dodge a fist of sand. _' Whoa I gotta keep my head in this fight, anyway and is a walking talking beach. Now I have to fight said beach from enacting his sandy reign of terror as Spider-Man, yay me.' _Tsukune finished his thought now standing a little further from Saizo.

"So…not to sound like I'm prying but how does a guy get sand powers?" Tsukune Aono aka Spider-Man asked.

"You're going to be busy drowning in sand to ask questions." Saizo aka Sandman replied.

"Wait I need my beach wear if I going to be having fun in sand." Spider-Man joked.

"Funny." Sandman said dryly while turning both his hands into sand hammers and charging the red and black clad hero.

Spider-Man charged towards him as well making sure to put some distance between his foe and the terrified school crowd.

He dodged the first few swings of the sand hammers thanks to his spider-sense and laid a few punches on Saizo's body and finished with a kick to Saizo's body that went through Saizo's sand composed body and immediately got stuck.

After trying to yank his leg out a few times Spider-Man looked up at Saizo.

"Um…I kind of need that leg back." Spider-Man said sheepishly.

Saizo's response was to make a giant mace of sand.

'_That looks painful.' _Spider-Man thought before he was sent flying by the mace hand.

XXX

**With the Bystanders: **

'_I'm just going to take a guess and say that's Tsukune.' _Yukari thought while watching with Moka and the rest of the terrified crowd as her best friend fought to defend them against Saizo. _'I have to admit the costume looks cool and … oooh that looked like it hurt.' _Yukari winced as she saw her friend get sent flying by a giant mace fist.

"Yukari that's an actual superhero isn't it?" Moka asked right next to her with a little awe in her tone of voice. This was something she never thought was possible outside some of the manga she read.

"Looks like it, desu." Yukari responded keeping the fact that said superhero was their mutual friend in disguise.

"I hope Tsukune is alright somewhere in this crowd." Moka asked worried about her otaku friend.

"I bet he's closer than you think." Yukari replied nervously hiding how scared she was because the aforementioned boy was currently risking his fight.

XXX

**Back to the fight: **

'_Owww even with superpowers Saizo is still kicking my ass.' _Spider-Man thought in refrence to Saizo's past bullying . Luckily he crossed his arms and leaned back a bit from the blow thanks to spider-sense but he was still nicked by the mace fist. Tsukune then saw Saizo ignoring with his back turned and heading towards the crowd.

'_No! I got to take this fight somewhere else.' _Spider-Man worried for his fellow students and teachers. He looked at his wrists and tried to remember what Yukari explained about how to function the webshooters.

He looked at a medium sized bench that was close to Saizo. Pointing with one hand he fired a webline at it.

_Thwip _

As the webline connected with the bench Spider-Man with great strength pulled it from the ground and swung it at Saizo. With satisfaction he watched as the bench broke off Saizo's body and threw him to the ground and got Saizo's attention back on him.

"Hey we were having a lovely conversation you're making feel like you don't want to be friends." Spider-Man taunted.

"I'm going make you wish you were never born." Saizo threatened after getting up from the surprise attack.

"And I wish you stop making threats of bodily harm towards me, but I guess we both don't get what we want." Spider quipped back. "You know you are really angry maybe you should get a cat…no scratch that it would probably use you as a litter box, but hey it would save money if it did sand boy."

"It's Sandman!" Saizo roared in anger at the insult and the incorrect use of his name. "And stop talking." Saizo was now chasing the spider themed hero out of the school.

"But talking is the gateway to making new friends." Spider-Man yelled back as he was leading Saizo out of the school. "Awww you don't want be friends come on a guy with spider powers and a guy with sand powers they could make a sitcom about us." Spider-Man said while leaping onto the side of a building and proceeded to crawl up it at a fast pace.

Saizo was proceeding to get even angrier. He just had the simple objective of destroying his old school until the red and black spandex clad source of his current ire interfered. He chased after the wall crawler up to the roof by turning his lower half into propelling sand stream. Once there he knocked Spider-Man off the two story building with a sand hammer.

"I can survive a fall can you?" Saizo said sadistically.

'_There's nothing to crawl on!' _Spider-Man thought in panic as he was not in jumping distance as he plummeted from the two story building. His spider-sense seemed to slow everything to a crawl as the cruel cement came closer and closer. The he remembered something Yukari said about the web-shooters that made him come up with an idea.

'_It can stick to most surfaces.' _Spider-Man shot a web line and prayed his theory was right, he was rewared with the web line sticking to the side of a building allowing him to swing on it and keep himself in the air.

"Wooohooo!" Spider-Man screamed in joy of not falling to his death and the elation that came from his new discovery of web swinging. He fired another web line at another building as he started to lead Saizo further away from the school.

XXX

**Ditko Lee High School: Courtyard **

A pair of policemen showed up after hearing eyewitness reports of a disturbance. They didn't expect to find a half destroyed courtyard, a good amount of sound everywhere, and an unbelievable story.

"Let me get this straight." A policeman said. "There was one kid who could turn his body into sand and another guy dressed like a spider that fought him. "

"Yes!" A rather wild eyed teacher proclaimed. "They were both destroying school property please arrest them!"

Now the policeman had seen and heard a lot during his time on the force especially with the recent increase of crime. This story became an unexpected one though.

"Um…partner." The second policeman said looking up at the rooftops at another building.

"What?" The first policeman asked looking up at where his partner was looking. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"Is that a….sandstorm?"

The both decided maybe some backup was in order.

XXX

**Rooftops: City Area**

Saizo had had enough at Spider-Man's continued ability to stay. In response to his anger his whole body turned into a huge sandstorm that started chasing after the webslinger.

Spider-Man's eyes widened under the white eyed mask when he glanced behind him at sandstorm that was gaining on him.

'_Oh no he wasn't deadly before!' _Spider thought sarcastically while firing a web line at another building. _'I need a strategy but how do you fight a guy made of sand?' _

The two combatants were unaware of the attention they were attracting down below and the police that were trying to catch up.

Spider-Man kept swinging while occasionally dodging any hits Saizo made who was still in his sandstorm form. Finally Spider-Man noticed an empty construction yard that would give him plenty of room to fight.

Descending on it Spider-Man had a plan that may work to give him an edge as he behind a pile of wooden planks.

Saizo descended reforming to human shape as saw where his opponent hid.

"Do you really think I'm dumb?" Saizo scoffed when he saw his foe's obvious hiding spot. He approached it and upturned it with a wave of a sand arm but was confused to find an empty space.

He didn't have long to ponder when something hit him in the stomach that actually hurt if his grunt of pain meant anything. Something that couldn't be seen continued to beat him up then a wooden plank that seemed to be floating in mid air hit him in the face that sent him flying a couple of feet away.

Saizo looked to see Spider-Man slowly reappearing out of thin air with a broken wooden plank in hand and the other glowing in a green electrical tinge.

Spider-Man or Tsukune while not as smart as Yukari (try to find someone who is) and had average grades in some subjects in school could be quite an intelligent person if the situation called for it. He noticed that back at the school when he first appeared to greet Saizo as Spider-Man with a kick and hit him with a bench both incidents had one thing in common. Saizo wasn't paying attention to him.

He deduced that Saizo is still learning how to use his powers and thus needs to concentrate to turn into sand. Of course it was gamble to try the invisibility and electric hand trick again after not practicing it.

Sazio got up and turned into his sand form and bulled rush Spider-Man. Spider-Man saw the attack coming but was still grabbed by Saizo after he was cornered and was thrown to the ground.

"He's not the only one still learning his powers." Spider-Man groaned in pain as Saizo slowly approached.

"Okay if you didn't like my disappearing act I could pull rabbit out of a hat." Spider-Man joked despite the odds not being in his favor at the moment.

"That's the last joke you'll ever make." Saizo growled. His attempt to kill Spider-Man however was stopped by a beeping from the transceiver in his ear. It was a special made transceiver made to stick to his body like a magnet even in sand form that he moved back to his ear after turning back to human shape.

"What?" Saizo said with one hand to his ear.

"Pull back Saizo." The voice of Kiria Yoshii said from the transceiver.

"What why?" Saizo demanded

"There is police coming to your position that will be there shortly while I don't think they'll be problem for you we don't need that kind of attention right now."

"But the school's still standing."

"Sending a message is good enough now, don't further question me Saizo."

Saizo was not dumb. If a guy could provide powers to a Yokai like him he could easily take them away.

Spider-man was confused from his position on the ground as it looked like his opponent was talking to himself. "Are the voices in your head telling you how crazy you are?" He joked.

Hearing police sirens get closer Saizo glared at the super hero. "Count yourself lucky I have to leave now, but be back for that school and your life."

Police finally showed up but and all they saw was a young man obscuring their vision by turning into sandstorm and flying away via storm form.

They looked at a costumed person slowly getting up and reacted. "Police freeze!"

"Whoa I'm on your side!" Spider-Man defended.

"Then take off that mask and put your hands on your head." A policeman demanded.

Spider-Man's response was to leap away and make a web line too fast for the policeman to get their guns out and swung away.

**A few minutes later: Ditko Lee High School-Courtyard **

The students and teachers were still rattled as they were questioned by the various men and woman of the police.

Moka and Yukari were worried about their friend for different reasons, the former not knowing he was Spider-Man and the latter knowing. Moka wondering if he was somehow hurt in the crowd panic and Yukari wondering he survived fighting against Saizo.

"Where is Tsukune?" Moka asked Yukari clutching her hands nervously.

"I don't know but I hope he's alright." Yukari responded even though she knew what he was doing but was still worried about how his fight with Saizo was going.

"And your hopes are answered since lo and behold I'm alright." A voice answered behind them.

They both jumped in surprised but turned as one to voice to see one slighty grinning Tsukune Aono perfectly find. He was lucky to find his school uniform where left it and quickly went to put it over his costume and come up with a story to explain his disappearance.

"Tsukune!" Moka responded by hugging the boy causing his face to turn red from the attractive girl hugging him. Of course that was quickly dispelled from Yukari kicking him in the shin.

"Ow! Why?" Tsukune yelled.

"That's for worrying us!" Yukari yelled back.

Then she hugged both Tsukune and Moka's midsections making a group hug.

"And this is for being alive."Yukari said softly.

"Sorry for that." Tsukune said patting his pseudo little sister on the head. "I got a little separated from the crowd and after that fight settled down I went to look for you guys."

"At least we're all safe." Moka said

'_Yeah but for how long.' _Tsukune thought to himself. _'Saizo's still out there and I won't be so lucky next time. The real question is was Saizo talking to himself or did someonelse plan this?' _

**To Be Continued**

**Next: Spider in a Sand trap **

**AN: Hi everyone sorry for the wait I was trying to get another story that's now up on my profile while suffering a little writer's block on this chapter. One comment made it occur to me that when Spider-man fights a bad guy he does tend to lose sometimes but then has a second round (Thanks Rider Paladin). I hope the fight was convincing enough for a still green Spider-Man. I hope got Spider-Man's tendency to talk to his opponent all the time to annoy them down right, Spider-Man does need to be funny. So let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.**


	6. Spider in a Sand Trap

Rosario Vampire: Spider-Man

Chapter 6: Spider in a Sand Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Spider-Man

XXX

**Tokyo, Japan-Shibuya: Residential Area**

"Yeah…yeah mom I'm fine, I'm fine I'll be right home. I love you too buy." Tsukune said exasperatedly to his cell phone from his conservation with his worried mother who heard about the attack on the school by Sandman.

"I'm guessing your mom heard about the attack, desu." Yukari inquired to her friend walking with him away from the school.

It was two hours of questioning from the police the two students were allowed to go home. Moka was escorted home by limo filled with stone faced people in black suits, but was able to say goodbye to her two friends first.

Now the current was reflecting on Tsukune's fight with Saizo aka Sandman and what to do when he comes back. Both figured he most likely would come back later in the day when the heat died down to attack the school again.

"How was your first fight against a super villain?" Yukari asked.

"Difficult, scary, and I got sand in places I don't want to mention." Tsukune responded with a look of grimace on his face. "I need a strategy bad against Saizo. What's even worse was when we were fighting and it looked like he was about to beat me he started talking to someone like he was receiving a message. If so someone else is running this 'destroy the school' plan and might have Saizo try attacking again in the cover of the night."

"That is bad, who could be powerful enough to make Saizo do something? Did you notice anything when you fought him?" Yukari implored already putting her genius mind to work. "If you are going to try to tangle with him again tonight you'll need to find a way to beat him.

"Well…I noticed when he was caught off guard I was able to at least knock him off his feet after I turned invisible and hit him with electrical the knockout thing."

"Wait what electrical knockout thing?" Yukari asked her train of thought now interrupted to give her friend a questioning look.

"Oh right I didn't tell you about that power." Tsukune said with a sheepish look on his face. He then looked around to make sure that no one was close by to pay attention. Seeing the coast was clear he concentrated on his hand until his started to show a small electrical current going around it.

"I found out about this power on my first night out when I was testing out my powers." Tsukune explained to Yukari, who had look of awe on her face at the electrical surge around Tsukune's hand. "It knocks a person out when their hit by it, but I need to concentrate to get it to work. Though it knocked Saizo back not out."

"Well spiders can use a venom to put their pray into an unconscious state or a sense of paralysis." Yukari supplied from her knowledge on the subject. "This is good it might not knock Saizo out but it can keep at bay for a short while to subdue him with something else."

Tsukune then thought back to the location of their fight, the construction yard.

"Hey Yukari can sand be encased in cement, because their might be some buckets of quick dry cement at the construction yard I fought him at." Tsukune brainstormed.

Yukari thought for a few moments then looked up at Tsukune with a small smile.

"That could work." Yukari beamed. "Who knew you had a brain under all that otaku?"

"Hey I am a proud member of the otaku nation." Tsukune said in a mock serious tone.

"This is why you can't get a girlfriend."

"Your words wound me my vertically challenged friend."

Yukari's response was to pout at him give a punch to his arm.

"Aw! Why is there so much violence to my person today?" Tsukune asked out loud.

XXX

**Shuzen's Penthouse: **

Issa Shuzen was a logical man who took in all factors of something before taking action. Case in point was when he heard his daughter's school was attacked by person made of sand and was only stopped by a character dressed like a spider.

After making sure his daughter was okay, Issa looked into his hidden informants in the police force that gave eyewitness reports of the vigilante Spider-Man.

Sitting at his desk with a police report opened in his hand Issa eyes shown with a slight interested gleam in them.

"Well this subject bears further studying." Issa mused. "I'll need further evidence to see if he'll be an asset or," His eyes glow red "a hindrance that will be dealt with accordingly."

XXX

**Unknown Location:**

"I could of killed that bug if you'd let me." Saizo growled to Kiria who just stood by with a calm smile on his face.

"Well technically spiders are arachnids Saizo-kun." Kiria said.

"You need to stop joking around and let me finish what I started." Saizo angrily ordered Kiria.

"And you need to learn some patience and remember who gave you your powers and can easily put you down." Kiria retorted with the smile now gone from his face and giving Saizo a look that chilled the sand powered teen to the core.

"You'll get to finish the job on that school later tonight since the heat is starting to die down, and you can cause destruction to your hearts pleasure." Kiria said to the now cowering Saizo. "Hopefully with no attention towards you since only a few policemen saw you this will go more smoothly."

"And if I see Spider-Man again?" Saizo asked getting his nerve back.

"Do what you will. He does raise curious questions though but that will not be enough to deter us from our goal." Kiria finished.

XXX

**Tsukune's Residence: **

"Tsukune-kun are you okay, is there any bruising, did you break anything?" Kasumi Aono rapidly asked her son as soon as he came through the door, then engulfing him in a concerned hug.

"Yes mom I'm find no need to panic." Tsukune reassured his mother while inside her bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright. When I heard your school was attacked I was so scared you were seriously injured or worst. The police wouldn't divulge what attacked your school so I was even more worried." Tsukune's mom explained.

'_Well it is hard to believe a guy made of sand attacked a school in broad daylight.' _Tsukune thought to himself. "Is dad home?"

His mother shook her head. "Your father had stay late at the station to further investigate what happened at you school since it caused quite ruckus."

"Okay." Tsukune said aloud but in his head he thought, _"Good that means it will be easier to sneak out and see if Saizo pick up where he left off." _

**Later that Night: Residential Area**

"_Alright let's see if I remember where that construction site is." _Tsukune thought to himself as he was now dressed in his Spider-Man persona and swinging through the city with Yukari's web shooters. After dinner his mom decided to go to bed early giving the chance to slip into his Spider-Man person to see if Saizo would return to the school to finish the job, and if so use his plan to stop Saizo.

'_Okay I just need to get to the construction site gets some quick cement, hope Saizo tries to attack the school again tonight like I'm hoping, beat him, and most importantly try not to die.'_Spider-Man thought. _'No pressure.' _

Seeing the familiar construction site come into view Spider-Man and went to searching for the thing that would hopefully assure his victory against Sandman. After some looking he came upon several small buckets of mixed liquid quick dry cement that could be carried one handed. Shooting some web lines to a good number of containers and fusing the strands into one line to make a sling, Spider-Man carried them on his back and started to swing away from the site.

'_Alright I got the cement I just need to hope Saizo is really heading back to the school.' _Spider-man's hopes were answered in the form of seeing a mini sandstorm traveling across rooftops to the direction of the school. _'Well there he is here goes nothing.'_ Spider-Man landed some ways away behind Saizo on the rooftop while setting the containers down a good distance away.

"Saizo buddy is that you, or is it someone else with sand shape shifting powers." Spider-Man yelled towards the sandstorm.

The sandstorm stopped its progress as it slowly reformed into the shape and form of Saizo and turned to look at Spider-Man with a sadistic look on his face.

"Saizo you son of a gun you left so fast earlier today I was starting to think you hated me or something." Spider-Man said.

"You're just the annoying jackass I wanted to kill." Saizo said while advancing towards the web swinger at a slow pace. "I'm going to enjoying ripping that annoying mouth of yours off."

"But I like my mouth it has the amazing ability to piss you off." Spider-Man cracked.

Saizo's response was to break into a run and charge Spider-Man with a sand mace. Spider-Man charged the Sandman as well making a jump over him and hitting Saizo with a mid air back kick on the way down that only caused a slight dent in Saizo's sand body and knocked him away.

'_I gotta keep his attention solely on me so I can get the cement on him.' _Spider-Man thought while his spider sense warned him of a sand fist which he ducked under and retaliated with an upper cut.

"Sandman I cannot believe you're using all of this power you have just to destroy a school. What's the matter one too many detentions in the past have driven you over the edge? I mean don't get me wrong it's like every teenager's dream to destroy a school at some point, but you take it too far by endangering other's lives." Spider-Man rambled while dodging more of Saizo's attacks with sidesteps and jumps.

"I'm not just trying to destroy that crappy school I have another goal in mind." Saizo proclaimed

"To be the world's biggest sandcastle?" Spider-Man quipped

"No!" Saizo yelled at Spider-Man who jumped back after dodging another attack. "I'm going to make everyone respect me and show I shouldn't be looked down upon. Everyone who says differently will be silenced by my hand."

"Wow…okay geez you don't need a therapist you need the guys in the white coats to come take you to the happy farm." Spider-Man responded after hearing Saizo's goal.

"The only one of us being taken anywhere is you and that is to your death." Saizo stated darkly .

"Can't I be taken to a convenience store all this fighting is making me thirsty." Spider-Man joked. "Also you got something on your face." Spider-Man then quickly shot some webbing at Saizo's face blinding him and covering his mouth.

Spider-Man quickly dashed over to where he left the small buckets of quick cement and grabbed two and popped the lids off.

Back with Saizo he easily ripped the webbing off to reveal his enraged face. "What was that supposed to do hardly any physical can stop me and don't even need to breathe now."

"Well it was supposed to distract you so I can do this." Spider-Man retorted while tossing one of the open containers of quick cement at Saizo dumping its contents on his face. While Saizo grabbed his face in rage Spider-Man quickly got another container along the second one already in his hand and rushed towards the distracted Saizo and dumped the quick cement on him.

While dodging a blow from Saizo that was really sluggish the now hardening cement that was slowing him down. Spider-Man shot a web line at the last two containers of cement and repeated what he did with the other containers.

Spider-Man looked on as Saizo's steps towards him became slower and slower until he stopped completely with his arms outstretched towards him.

"I can't beat you physically true, but I can subdue you. You make an awesome statue by the way. This work of art catalogues the first victory against a super villain by your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

Spider-Man's moment of victory was interrupted by his spider sense going off and the sound of clapping. He turned quickly to the source to see a well dressed young man his age with messy white hair and heterochromatic eyes and a cheerful smile on his face.

"That was a splendid fight you may lack experience but you make up for it with your skill set and cleverness. Of course it is weird that you can do things a normal human can't yet can't sense any youki from you." The mysterious young man said.

'_Okay how did this guy get behind me so fast, why is he tripping off my spider sense, and what's youki.' _Spider-Man thought in panic. "Um…thanks but who are and how did you get way up here?"

"Oh forgive my rudeness." The smiling young man said. "My name is Kiria Yoshii and I guess I am the boss of Saizo-kun."

"Boss? As in your responsible for those powers and the one who wants the school destroyed." Spider-Man asked.

"That's right." Kiria said cheerfully "That school deludes itself into thinking normal humans could coexist with yokai."

"Okay…I would love to hear more crazy talk, but I have to drop this statue off at a police station (_'if it will actually hold him'_ he thought). I worked really hard on it and it really showcases the epic fail that is Saizo." Spider-Man said.

Kiria actually laughed a little. "That's actually a little funny, but he's my employee so I'll be taking him." As Kiria stepped towards Saizo Spider-Man grabbed his shoulder.

"Uh yeah you're not doing that. I just beat a beat a guy made of sand, I'm pretty sure I can beat a bishounen wanabee." Spider-Man said

"You think that but," Kiria started before faster than Spider-Man's spider sense could let him react spun out of the wall crawler's grip and punched him in the gut. As Spider dropped to his knees in pain, Kiria calmly walked to Saizo's cement encased form and lifted him with one hand like he weighed nothing. "I'm way above Saizo in power." Kiria finished.

"Hold on give me a second to stop internally bleeding." Spider man groaned out in pain. '_Felt like I got hit by a sledgehammer!' _he exclaimed in shock.

"A little word of advice while you are powerful this is a world you have no right to be in." Kiria said looking into Spider-Man's reflective white eyes. "I'm feeling merciful tonight so I'll let you live but cross me again," Kiria's features then gained a menacing look that instilled a great amount of fear into black and red clad hero "and I'll kill you."

Kiria then held Saizo's form above is ahead with one hand and proceeded to move at a great speed and jump away from Spider-Man.

As he disappeared out view Spider-Man proceeded to web swing home with a question that was burned into his skull.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _

**To Be Continued**

**Next: Getting Educated **

**AN: Hi everyone again sorry if this took long read and review this chapter to let me know what you think. I hope everyone liked how Tsukune beat Saizo I got the idea from an episode of Spectacular Spider-Man. I hope you liked the ending with Kiria and Tsukune getting a small glimpse at the Yokai world.** Now I can work on the second chapter of my other fanfic Evangelion: Iron Man (check it out if you haven't). ** Have a good day or night depending on where you are.**


	7. Getting Educated

Rosario Vampire: Spider-Man

Chapter 7: Getting Educated

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Spider-Man

**AN: What's up here is chapter 7, this is Jet Long formerly known as Vastin J (I wanted a name that sounded cooler). Just thought I let this be known incase people were confused as to why I changed my account name. Sorry for the long wait a combination of schoolwork, a little laziness, and some writer's block got in the way. I now have even more respect for authors that can get out chapters easily. But now I know what direction to take this story so I'll try to post more chapters. Let me know any story ideas you guys and gals may have, now on with the show.**

XXX

**Shibuya Crossing: **

It was bright and loud in one of Tokyo's famous intersections. As people walked around from shop to shop and admired the bright advertisement signs without a care in the world. Of course one shadowed figure who was currently defying the laws of physics by sticking upside down to the side of a building was trying to calm down his mind that was brimming with questions.

'_Alright let's review everything that has happened tonight.' _The figure revealed to be Spider-Man with his arms crossed in thought, who was trying to make sense of the strangeness that was now his life. _'Let's see I confronted my super powered bully, beat said bully by turning him into a statue (cool), got curb stomped by a pretty boy (not cool), and found out this is just the tip of the iceberg. How fun (I say sarcastically).' _

The troubled super hero continued his thoughts while climbing up to the roof of the building he was on. _' What exactly is Youki?' _Spider-Man thought to himself, remembering the word that Kiria mentioned. _'And what did he mean by another world?' _Once reaching the roof Spider-Man looked to one of the glowing displays of Shibuya Crossing that had the time, which read 9:12 pm.

'_Yukari is most likely still up maybe I should ask her, she's probably still up working on an experiment as usual. I have tell her about Saizo and Kiria too.' _On that note Spider-Man made a web line and started to swing in the direction of his friend's house.

But suddenly when he tried to make a second web line, his spider sense went off and all that came out of the web shooter was air as gravity started to take hold of Spider-Man.

'_Oh crap!' _Spider-Man thought in panic as he tried to use his second web shooter, but was only awarded air. In desperation Spider-Man moved his body to a building closet to him as he thankfully stuck to the side of a building and slid down its length and came close to ground level.

'_That was close but what happened?' _Spider-Man inquired as he shook one of the web shooters close to his face and noticed it felt lighter as if it were empty. _'Well looks like I'm out of that web fluid stuff Yukari made, another reason to visit her.' _

As Spider-Man turned around to see where he was he finally noticed a stunned crowd of people looking at him as he was stuck to wall of a building close to the sidewalk. Multiple people had camera phones and cameras and were whispering at the masked hero's appearance.

"Is that Spider-Man?"

"He came out of nowhere!"

"I didn't think he was real."

"How is he sticking to the wall?"

"Sure this isn't a publicity stunt?"

"I thought he would be taller and have eight legs."

Looking like a deer in headlights under his mask Spider-Man laughed nervously, feeling a little embarrassed. "Don't mind me folks, just a guy in spandex jumping around and sticking to stuff."

With those parting words Spider-Man climbed up to reach the roof of the building he was on and proceeded to jump from roof to roof or wall to wall in ways that seem humanly impossible, mush to the left behind crowds growing surprise.

XXX

**Yukari's Residence: **

"This is phenomenal." Yukari whispered in awe while looking through a microscope at her desk. As evident by her current ensemble of yellow pajamas she should have been in bed, but it's not every day you look at the DNA of your super powered best friend. (AN: Which she got a sample of in chapter 2)

Since Tsukune was worried of further mutating because of the spider bite he received, his genius best friend offered to take a sample of his blood so she could further examine it. This process has been going on for a few days giving Yukari enough data to come to a conclusion on her friend's condition.

Further thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knocking that didn't come from her door, but her window.

Yukari turned to the window to see, to her mild surprise said friend sticking to the outside wall of her window and looking at her with the huge white eyes of his costume's mask. Beckoning to the lock on her window, Yukari immediately got the message and walked to her window to let him in.

As soon as Spider-Man got in he sat on the young girl's bed as he took off his mask to reveal the tired face of one Tsukune Aono. Tonight's events were starting to take a toll on the teen hero's body.

"You know you could of called, desu." Yukari said to the tired teen. "Also we'll have to talk quietly my parents are downstairs and I'm supposed to be in bed."

"Yeah this costume doesn't exactly have pockets and even if it did a cell phone would fall out with all the jumping I do." Tsukune answered.

"Point."

"You will not believe the night I had. Also quick question, do you know what Youki is?

Yukari seemed to freeze at the question as her eyes widened. "Where did you hear that?" Yukari asked in a quiet whisper.

"After I beat Saizo by using the cement plan we talked about-yeah I went after him without telling you my bad." Tsukune added in response to Yukari's mild glare "Anyway, after making Saizo a work of art this guy who looks like he belongs in a boy band named Kiria Yoshii comes out of nowhere and says he's the one who made Saizo what he is. He tries to take Saizo, I try to stop him, and he beats me with little to know effort in one punch with a touch of super speed and strength."

Tsukune's face scrunched up in confusion as he thought of what happened next. "He says that he didn't sense any 'Youki' from me and that there is a whole other world I don't know about, whatever that means." Tsukune finished his lengthy explanation.

"Youki is the energy that all beings by the name of Youkai possess." Yukari answered in a quiet voice with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Wait Youkai? As in 'Monster'. Like Dracula, Frankenstein, Wolf Man, and almost every horror movie in existence. So this guy is saying he's a supernatural monster, but that's impossible monster's aren't real." Tsukune then donned a contemplative look on his face. "Well…after getting bit by a spider and getting super powers maybe I should open up my perspective a bit, but there's at a least a kinda scientific explanation to that."

Tsukune then heard what sounded like tiny sniffs coming from Yukari's direction. Looking in her direction Tsukune was shocked to see tears running down her face when she looked up.

"Yukari, hey, hey what's wrong?" Tsukune asked in concern while putting his hands on the tearful little girl's shoulders.

"Tsukune, do you remember when you showed me your powers and told me not to freak out?" Yukari asked trying to wipe her tears away.

"Yes."

"Please don't almost scream like I did." Yukari pleaded, as with a wave of her hand and a flash of pink light a small pink heart shaped scepter with a blue star crystal in the middle of it appeared in her hand.

Before Tsukune could express his shock, Yukari with a wave of the scepter or wand pointed to her bookcase. Suddenly all of the books started to fly off the shelves and around them in a circle for a few seconds then as quickly as they did returned to the bookshelf as if nothing happened.

"What the what?" Tsukune whispered in quiet shock.

"I'm what you would call a Youkai or a 'Monster'. More specifically a witch a creature called a border being between human and Youkai with magic and everything, desu. I only found out a short while ago from my parents a little while before I met you, and am still learning about my powers." Yukari told Tsukune.

"So…monsters or 'Youkai' and magic are real?" Tsukune asked, at Yukari answered his question with a nod. "Well I never would have seen this coming."

"My parents told me that Youkai hide within human society to hide from persecution and from the outnumbering humans, desu. That is what Kiria most likely met by another world. I never told you because," Yukari's eyes watered again "how do you tell your only friend you're a freak."

"Yukari don't you ever call yourself that." Tsukune told Yukari, who looked up to her friend's stern face. "I crawl on walls and go around adventuring in long underwear, I wouldn't judge you on who or what you are. Besides, even if I never got these spider powers and you told me this later," He gave her a reassuring smile "I would still be your friend, hell I'm more like an older brother and your too much like a little sister to me. So looks like you're stuck with me." Tsukune finished his reasoning to Yukari, whose response was to throw her arms around Tsukune's neck in a hug which he returned heartily.

"Thank you…onii-chan." Yukari whispered into her older brother's shoulder in gratitude.

"No prob…imouto-chan." Tsukune responded to his little sister. "Hey you could be my sidekick 'Yukari the prepubescent Witch'." Tsukune joked.

"Well I guess someone needs to watch the 'Amazing Spider-Baka's' back." Yukari joked back.

"Hey that's the 'Amazing Spider-**Man**' to you short round." Tsukune said with a mock glare.

"With how scrawny you are, you're barely a man."

"At least I don't need a foot stool to reach the top of a bookshelf."

"I'm still growing into a beautiful woman and you know it."

"Which will take how many decades?"

"You wanna dance Spider-Boy."

"Bring it hocus pocus."

They held little glares to each other for a few seconds, then at the same time broke into laughter all their previous worries forgotten for a little while.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Yukari exclaimed. "Remember that sample of blood you gave me?"

"Yeah hard to believe that was a few days ago with everything that's been happening." Tsukune said in remembrance of the sample he gave.

"Well before you came over here, I studied the DNA and have some good news for you." Yukari beamed to the spider powered teen. "While the spider's DNA has bonded to your genetic code and mutated it, it has only ingrained with your DNA. It hasn't taken over your DNA but created an equal balance between human and spider DNA."

"Wow you like the word DNA a lot huh." Tsukune joked.

"Pay attention, desu." Yukari pouted. "So your powers may most likely grow over the years, but there's no fear of turning into a giant spider monster."

"Well that's a huge weight off my mind." Tsukune said with a sigh of relief. "Oh…by the way I kind of need more web fluid."

"How did you waste the supply I already gave you?" Yukari asked a little annoyed. Web fluid wasn't exactly easy or cheap to make.

"Well in my defense you only gave me two cartridges one for each shooter, then there was Saizo, and all the web swinging I've been doing." Tsukune said to calm down the little inventor.

"Web swinging?"

"Yeah, something that I came up with on the fly. I just fire a web line at any building and swing from web to web like Tarzan. It beats jumping and saves bus fare. Of course I almost fell to my death when I ran out, thank god for my ability to stick to any surface."

"I should stop being surprised by how you are almost getting yourself killed on a regular basis now." Yukair deadpanned. "And that web swinging thing is actually….ingenious. I didn't think of using it like that." Yukari complimented. "Lucky for you since my dad is a forensic scientist and I ask nicely, I get to use some of his leftover chemicals and materials to make more web fluid which I have in cartridge form right now."

"Thanks and have I mentioned how awesome you are lately?" Tsukune said.

"No but it bears repeating." Yukari responded beaming at the compliment.

The two shared another laugh as Yukari went about resupplying Tsukune with web fluid. The two that were bonded like brother and sister knew that no matter what the other was or what obstacle they faced they would face it together.

**To Be Continued**

**Next: The Enforcers**

XXX

**AN: Sorry for the lack of action, but I wanted to get Tsukune updated on the Youkai world and to answer if Yukari is a witch or not with this filler chapter. Also with the new story "Spider-Men" coming put in June, I need some ideas for a second Spider-Man to write a fanfic about so I can eventually do a crossover. Have a good day or night depending on when or where you read this and remember to drop a review.**


	8. The Enforcers

Rosario Vampire: Spider-man

Chapter 8: The Enforcers

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Spider-Man

**See Author's Note at End, also Read and Review**

**Sorry for the wait here is chapter 8 for your viewing pleasure.**

XXX

**Moka's Residence: Night **

A huge room with red walls and curtains on the two windows, which housed several well maintained plants on the outside of the windows.

There Moka was sitting in on her red sheet covered bed of her huge room dressed in a pink nightgown reading a manga with a pensive look on her face. Of course her mind wasn't currently on the manga, but the events that happened at her school today with Saizo and the appearance of Spider-Man.

"_Who was that guy? He could be a yokai, but I didn't sense any yoki from him. Maybe he's human. If so that would be amazing." _Moka thought while her hand fiddled with her Rosario on her choker, a habit see had whenever she was thinking deeply or nervous. _"Superheroes existing…is that possible, of course people would say the same about yokai. If it's true that would be so cool." _Moka finished thinking with some excitement slowly forming on her face.

Moka for a while now found the idea of superheroes to be extraordinary, as evidenced by her collection of manga on her bookshelfs. Since living a sheltered life and having no one to talk to outside of her family she liked to find an escape in reading manga. Seeing a superhero in real life like the one's she read about was like a dream come true. Of course that might change soon now that she had friends in the form of Tsukune and Yukari.

Her further musings were interrupted by a knock on her door. Moka after putting down her manga walked up to her door and opened it to find her father Issa Shuzen outside in the hallway.

"Father." Moka said in surprise to her father here since already did his weekly visit.

"Hello, Moka-chan." Isaa said before suprising his daughter with a hug. "I heard there was an attack at your school, I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner."

No matter how cold or dark some of his actions were. Issa Shuzen was still a man that cared deeply for his family.

"I'm okay father." Moka said while returning the hug. "It was scary but it could have been worse if Spider-Man didn't show up."

"Spider-Man…ah yes that person." Issa replied while breaking the hug. "Well I suppose he has my thanks." Issa was practically sure that the spider that escaped from his labs was responsible for the costumed vigilante's existence.

"He could be human, I didn't sense any yoki from him." Moka said

"Well then a human that's actually worth something, that's an achievement." Issa replied sarcastically. "But enough of that. The other reason I am here is to inform you that my company is hosting a charity dinner and I wanted you to intend. I thought this would be good for us to spend time together and also so I can keep a closer eye on you."

"Oh…okay." Moka said a little crestfallen. This wasn't the first time Moka had to attend a formal event of her father's company. They were filled with humans and yokai (disguised as humans) that owned big companies in Japan and across the world. She always disliked going because they were always filled with people she didn't know and other yokai and humans her age that tried to court her.

Seeing Moka's expression Issa decided to cheer up a little. "You'll be happy to know that your sisters Akuha and Kalua will be able to attend."

Moka beamed at that since she hardly ever saw here other sisters that often. Her happiness at the idea showed when she gave her father an exicted hug. "Really?" She asked.

Issa let a tiny smile appear on his face at his daughter's excitement and returned her hug with one of his own and a kiss to the top of her head.. "Yes, really. Now off to bed you still have school tomorrow young lady."

"Yes father, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As Moka went back into her bedroom and closed the door. Issa walked down the halls of the mansion with a calculating look on his face.

"_Spider-Man…what is the full extent of your capabilities?" _Issa asked himself.

XXX

**Unknown Location: **

Inside a warehouse three figures can be seen passing the time doing various activities that applied to their…specialties of the illegal kind.

There were three men wearing identical black pinstriped suits and all of them were foreign and of different races.

The first man Caucasian, wore a cowboy hat over short brown hair with his suit and wielded a lasso of rope that he then used to rope a metal drum barrel that with expert skill swung into other barrels, then using the same barrel to crush an obstacle of wooden crates.

The second suited man a short African American, wore a black pinstriped fedora over his black dreadlocks matching suit and stood in a fighting stance surrounded by wooden mannequins. In the blink of an eye he moved, snapping a roundhouse kick that took the head of one target, then using the momentum of that kick to unleash a spinning back fist to another targets mid section. He proceeded to jump into the air with a fluid somersault and used forward bicycle kick to the chest of another target. This continued until the targets were destroyed by punches, kicks, knees, elbows, chops, and even grappling techniques by the deadly martial artist.

The final man another Caucasian, wore a fedora identical to the previous man over brown slick back hair with a handle bar mustache. He was a giant of man standing at almost seven feet tall with great muscles to match with his imposing height. He was currently lifting two barbells that seemed to be custom made to be of even great greater that he lifted without any strain being shown on his face.

These men in order were known as Montana, Fancy Dan, and Ox. Together they were the Enforcers.

The sound of a phone ringing broke the silence of their training.

"I got it." The man with the cowboy hat, Montana, said in English with a southern accent as he walked to the phone. He was the leader of the Enforcers, so he was the first to answer any calls of potential customers for their criminal acts. They were currently stationed in Japan, because that is where their boss was currently located.

"Hello."

"Montana, I have a job for you and the rest of your team." said on the other end of the phone.

While the Enforcers gave their services to others, they had to first get the approval of their main boss who only went as the "Big Man".

"Whatever you need sir, what's the job?" Montana asked.

After listening for a few minutes the Big Man hung up as Montana replaced the phone onto the receiver.

"Boys we got a job tomorrow." Montana called out to the other two enforcers.

"What are the details?" The African American, Fancy Dan, asked.

"Just have to crash some charity dinner, rough up some big wigs and take them out of their sense of security." Montana answered.

"Whose running the dinner?" The giant, Ox, asked.

"The fella who runs that P.U.R.E. company, you know, Issa Shuzen." Montana replied.

XXX

**The Next Afternoon: Shibuya Crossing**

It was the late afternoon with the sun setting and Tsukune was walking through the throngs of people on the busy streets wearing a simple black hoodie and sneakers with blue jeans. He had a black backpack that contained his costume and webshooters (both brought just in case, you never know).

School was on temporary hold due to the Sandman's a.k.a. Saizo's rampage. So Tsukune took this time to have some fun after convincing his parents to let him go out by himself.

He first went to a Laundromat near his house to clean his costume from the bits of sand from his battle with Sandman, since he didn't know how to clean it at home without getting caught. After retrieving it from the dryer after washing it while making sure to keep an eye at others that were at the Laundromat he waited for a bus to head to the city.

His purpose was to head for his favorite manga sanctuary and check out for any new monthly volumes. He was invited Yukari to come along, but she was too busy working on another invention that wouldn't leave her head when he called.

'_Too bad I don't know Moka's number; I could have maybe invited her.' _Tsukune thought to himself while entering his favorite manga place called _Ambition Chronicles. _

"Yo, Tsukune!" An older boy with black hair held back by a red headband wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with a metal pendant shaped like a wolf's head around his neck.

This was Ginei Morika or Gin for short. He was a year a 2nd year high school that went to another school and worked at the store and would mostly strike up a conversation with Tsukune. Gin saw Tsukune as a kid that needed his advice on being more social and talking to female population of the world.

"So Tsukune you and Yukari okay, I heard there was an attack at you school." Gin said his brown eyes showing concern.

"Yeah we're alright, what happened is pretty unbelievable. School got closed for awhile so I came here to relax, though I was hoping Yukari and our new friend Moka would have come with me." Tsukune said.

"Oh ho, Moka huh?" Gin said with his grin growing slighty perverted. "Is she hot and do you know her three sizes?"

"What, No!" Tsukune exclaimed with a red blush. "Why I am I cursed with two friends that are perverts?"

"Oh the things I could teach you my prudish little friend." Gin said with a teasing grin.

Before Tsukune could retort his spider sense went off. But the ringing was much lower than the other times it reacted. He snapped his head to outside the store.

"Tsukune what's up?" Gin asked seeing his friend's focused expression.

"Uh…nothing I thought I saw something." Tsukune turned to Gin with a sheepish expression. "Listen I forgot to…get some things from the convenience store for my mom's dinner, so looks like I have to get out of here." He finished with an excuse to check what triggered his spider sense.

"Okay, see ya I guess." Gin said with an eyebrow raised at his friend's behavior.

"Alright then bye." Tsukune said while hurrying out the store. Once outside he let his instinct guide him to what triggered his spider sense. It was currently pointing to a black suited individual wearing a cowboy hat that was standing real close to the store talking on a cell phone in english, then he started walking away once his call was done.

'_Well it's close to 8 p.m. meaning my curfews in more than 2 hours. It might be nothing but let's play follow the leader." _Tsukune thought as he found an alleyway to duck in out of view so he could wall crawl to the roof to tail the person.

XXX

**P.U.R.E. Company: Charity Dinner **

The charity dinner was in full swing as many of the guest were either human or yokai in disguise. There were many who were heads of companies to those who were part of high class families all in formal wear. The building being used was 10 stories tall and was a sub building of P.U.R.E. that was used for these kind of events.

Standing by the open bar set up was one Moka Akashiya with her hair in a bun and was dressed in a beautiful silver two shoulder strap dress that showed off her Rosario choker. She was sipping a glass of tomato juice, her favorite drink, and tried to look interested.

As predicted many boys her age human and Yokai tried to get her attention, but she politely turned them down since she didn't really have experience in dating and was nervous at the idea.

"A sad face doesn't suit you Moka-chan."

The voice that broke her out of her funk belonged to a short 21 year old girl with shoulder length black hair in two short pig tails in a amazing black long sleeve Chinese dress her red eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Akua nee-chan!" Moka exclaimed in happiness at seeing her older sister. See put down her drink onto the bar counter and rushed over to give her sister a hug. "I missed you."

Akua giggled as she returned her sister's hug. "I can tell. I also brought someone else." She looked towards the party goers. "Oh, Kalua over here."

Coming towards them was a tall 19 year old blond haired girl who beamed when catching sight of them with dark skin with long blond hair a pretty white dress with forearm length white gloves and a silver tiara with matchin silver cross earrings. Moka's second to oldest sister Kalua.

"Moka-chan!" Kalua exclaimed while grabbing her younger and older sister into a hug. "I missed you lots!"

"Me too!" Moka replied "How was your two's business overseas?"

Both sisters were able to graduate early from college and started to work with her father in his business.

"It was fine, but enough about us how are you?" Akua asked.

"Well, school's fine and I already have two friends." Moka said smiling at the memory of Tsukune and Yukari.

"Are they Yokai or human?" Akua asked with a small frown.

"Their human, and you sound like father." Moka said with a frown of her own. "I'm sure they are different."

"Until they find out what you are." Akua said

"We're just looking out for you Moka-chan." Kalua said.

Before Moka could retort the balcony windows crashed open to reveal three formal suit wearing individuals coming in on a zip line. Akua and Kalua immediately stood protectively in front of Moka.

While the crowd went into a panic the suited individuals were undeterred as the one in the cowboy hat, most likely the leader stepped forward.

"Ox take care of the doors." The man said

"Evening ladies and gentleman." The man said in Japanese despite his foreign features. "Sorry but the party is over."

XXX

**A Few Minutes Earlier: Rooftop Across The Party**

"Well that looks illegal." Tsukune said to himself at the sight of the man he was tailing joining two others on another rooftop as they fired a zip line from a grappling gun.

"Okay time to get my work clothes on, and take a deep breath and hope I can do this." Tsukune said to himself his costume almost on, since he started dressing and putting on his webshooters the moment they fired a grappling gun and were at the moment zip lining to their destination.

Once the costume was on Tsukune now Spider-Man ran to the edge of the roof jumped and fired a web line towards the roof of the party and pulling himself towards the skylight. Opening the skylight he hung himself upside down on a web descending silently over everyone's head, catching the tail end of what the man was saying.

"Sorry but the party is over."

First Tsukune needed to get their attention away from the innocent people.

"Awwww the party's over, I wanted try those fancy shrimp snacks." The masked hero quipped getting everyone to look up and gape at him. He dropped down and landed in front of the leader of the invading group.

"And who are you boy?" The leader drawled in slight interest.

"Someone who is very embarrassed, I wish I knew this party was formal wear I feel silly being the only guy in spandex." Spider-Man replied. "So who are you party crashers?"

"We be the Enforcers, and you're interfering in our business. Ox show this guy what we do to people that interfere."

"Ox?" Spider-Man asked as a huge shadow came over him and his spider sense went off. He turned around to see a giant of a man standing over him cracking his knuckles.

"Oh…hello Ox, oh nertz." Spider-Man said. _'I can already tell this is going to suck soooooo much.' _The black and red hero thought in dread.

**To Be Continued**

**Next: Kicking Out The Party Crashers **

**An: Sorry again for the wait, combination of laziness and a little writer's block. Sorry for no action this chapter, I want the next chapter to have a longer fight scene to be longer than the Sandman one and hopefully better quips. Have a good day or night depending on where you are.**


End file.
